Meddling with a Miko and Taiyoukai
by JMK425
Summary: SessKag, ‘She’d make a fine mate for Fluffy. Now, how to get the two together…’COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

'_words' _thoughts

"words" speaking

**

* * *

Chapter One: The Scheming Cat Demon, Kaori**

'_What did I do to deserve this?' _Kagome thought bitterly for what seemed to be the millionth time in two days. She was following some distance behind the group mainly to keep her sanity and to avoid the two happy couples in front of her. _'Has it really been two days since that bit…Whoa! Kagome refrain from that thought…since Kikyo joined our group?'_ she wondered as Kikyo threw yet another dirty look at her. Kagome sighed as she remembered how the dead priestess had come to join the group.

_**Flashback- Two days previous**_

"_Everyone," Inuyasha announced as he and Kikyo walked into the campsite, "Kikyo will be joining us from now on. She's also agreed to marry me." He plopped down beside Kagome and pulled Kikyo into his lap. Kagome said nothing but was silently fuming. Miroku looked as though he was assessing the situation and Sango was glaring daggers at the two of them.Shippo and Kirara were already asleep, but Kagome knew they would not be happy about it. The group eventually settled in for the night though there was much tension in the air. _

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome sighed again and turned her eyes away from the sickening sight in front of her to look into the forest. _'Maybe I should count trees for a while. That should keep my mind off everything. Let's see. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Sesshoumaru, Six…Wait. Sesshoumaru?' _Kagome stopped and whirled around scanning the trees for the youkai, but he was gone. _'I didn't imagine him did I?' _Shaking from her thoughts, she turned around to catch up to the group, completely unaware of the eyes watching her.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was leaning against a tree trying to collect himself. "Damn, she almost saw me," he muttered to himself as he looked up through the leaves of the tree, "What is that woman doing to this Sesshoumaru?" He often found himself repeating that question thirteen or fourteen times a day. It was if the gods were laughing at him or something. _'This Sesshoumaru must be cursed. I'm hiding from a mere slip of a girl, for crying out loud' _He sighed heavily as he reached his hand up to massage his temples. "This is frustrating," he growled before resting his head against the tree and closing his eyes. His peace was soon interrupted, much to his dissatisfaction.

"Don't see what's so frustrating, Fluffster," Kaori stated from above him as she flicked the flesh of some human off her claws. "You obviously have a crush on the pathetic creature known as Kagome, but come to think of it, she's really not pathetic. Now Kikyo, that's pathetic," Kaori stated matter of factly as she situated herself on the branch. "What do you want Kaori?" Sesshoumaru questioned pointedly as he glared at the demoness on the branch above him. Kaori turned her silver eyes toward him and returned the glare. "Just to make your life a living hell, Fluffmeister," Kaori purred. She beamed at him, "No, actually you make it that way, so that defeats the purpose. All I wanted was to let you know that the North is going to war again. We're not asking for help, but be prepared for refugees." Sesshoumaru nodded and stood before speaking again, "I would like to speak to you again under less open circumstances, if you don't mind, Kaori." Kaori looked at the position of the sun before locking her silver eyes to his golden ones, "It'd have to be sometime soon. I'm headed out in a few days." He nodded again before coolly stating, "Very well. This Sesshoumaru shall see you around, mangy cat." Kaori crouched on the branch and waved her fist at him, "Mangy!? I'll show you mangy. You just wait your day will come, I guarantee it, damn mutt." Sesshoumaru smirked slightly before walking back into the forest. Kaori growled and leapt through the trees headed north.

Later that evening with Kagome….

Kagome sat in the hot spring trying to sort her thoughts. _'I had to have imagined Sesshoumaru this afternoon right? Otherwise, Inuyasha would've noticed him, right? HA! Who am I kidding? With Kikyo around, he wouldn't notice Naraku in a tutu. Sheesh, I was almost killed cause he wasn't paying attention. It's almost like I don't belong here anymore, but I don't have any way home since the well got destroyed. Great, here come the tears again.' _She started sobbing uncontrollably into the hot springs as she tried desperately to wipe the tears from her face. "Why did I ever meet him?" she voiced through her sobs. She felt someone put their arm around her shoulders and lean their head against hers as a purr sounded from the person. _'Reminds me of Buyo.' _And somewhere from the recesses of her mind a voice screamed _'DEMON!!! RUN!!'_

It was then that Kagome realized that the person was speaking to her. Kagome blinked a few times and focused on the face of what appeared to be a female cat demon. She blushed as she asked, "What did you say, I didn't hear you. Sorry." She was bright red from embarrassment and the female chuckled. "No reason to be embarrassed, Kagome. What I said was that you shouldn't worry about the half-breed. He's a lost cause, but I know someone who has a very big crush on you even though he denies it." Kagome laughed, "Kouga, right?" The female raised an eyebrow, "Kouga? Who's that?" Kagome faltered, "Y…You mean it's not Kouga?" The female shook her head and chuckled, "Nope. It happens to be someone you've seen recently. The one I call Fluffmeister." Kagome scratched her head in confusion, "Fluffmeister? I don't know who that is." The female sighed, "Of course not, the one I call Fluffmeister is Sesshoumaru-sama." This is where Kagome passed out.

Kaori sighed as she dressed the unconscious girl. "I didn't mean for you to pass out," Kaori spoke to Kagome. She set Kagome on the ground as she put her own clothing back on. When she was finished, she gathered Kagome's things and put them back in her bag before picking the girl up. "Gotta get you back to your campsite. Can't leave a defenseless girl all alone now can I?" the demoness asked the girl as she looked her over. _'She'd make a fine mate for Fluffy. Now, how to get the two together…' _

As Kaori carried Kagome into the campsite, she was greeted by an extremely angry half-demon. Inuyasha drew Teutsaiga and eyed the female carefully before noticing the unconscious form of Kagome on the demon's shoulder. "What did you do to Kagome!?" Inuyasha screamed. Kaori contemplated tearing the half-demon apart for hurting her ears, but sighed as she looked him over. "Waste of my time and energy," she thought out loud before turning to the monk and exterminator. Inuyasha growled and went to lunge at the demoness but Kirara growled in warning as she took to her larger form and stepped between the two. "Kirara, Move!" screamed Inuyasha, "Sango, get your damn cat out of the way!" Kaori stopped and tuned her head to the half-breed. She glared at him and stated, "I did not harm Kagome. She passed out on her own. I am merely returning her to her friends. One more thing, Stop the damn yelling. Your voice is too loud and sounds like someone running their claws down a piece of slate."

Sango looked at the demoness in front of her and smiled. "Kaori-chan, long time no see. Do you want some tea or something?" asked Sango cheerfully. Kirara came up to Kaori and purred. Kaori smiled and shook her head. "Thanks but no thanks, Sango-chan. I actually need you to keep an eye on Kagome. She's going to be quite _interesting _over the next few days. I just informed her of a huge secret and well this is what happened. Oh, and after about a week, you're going to notice a huge change in her." Kaori set Kagome on her sleeping bag and zipped it up for warmth. She turned back toward the camp fire and stalked over to Kikyo. Inuyasha jumped beside Kikyo and wrapped his arms around her. "Get away from Kikyo," he demanded hotly. Kaori raised an eyebrow as she glared at the couple in front of her. "Oh, and just a minute ago, you were demanding to know what I did to Kagome. God, you flip and flop faster than Fluffmeister when he's drank too much. You two are definitely related, but out of the two, you're the pathetic one. At least, Fluffy's got a brain in his head, but apparently you don't. Not to mention, he's about to get the one thing you threw aside for a clay pot and I know he'd treat her better. By the gods, you're stupid," stated Kaori as she shook her head. Her eyes lit up for a moment, "Which reminds me, Kagura told me to give Kikyo a message. She said that Naraku quite enjoyed your company the other night and would love to see you again." The camp went eerily silent as the group watched for Kikyo and Inuyasha's reactions to Kaori's statement.

The silence was broken by a small child's voice, "Kaori-sama?" The group turned to face the speaker and found a child that was all white and had no aura or smell about her, Kanna, one of Naraku's detachments stood before them. Kaori removed a few strands of violet hair from her shoulder as she approached the girl and knelt down. "What does the half-breed want now, Kanna-chan?"

Kanna looked at the demoness and responded calmly, "He is offering a partnership during the war in exchange for the seventeen jewel shards you are carrying on your person. Do you accept his offer?" Kaori looked at the girl and shook her head. "I'm sorry but I must decline his proposition. As I have no use for the jewel shards myself, I do not believe that I should give them to a half-breed for his own personal gain. Tell your master I must humbly refuse his offer." Kanna looked Kaori in the face and sighed, "He will not be pleased, Kaori." Kaori smiled and embraced the girl, "Kanna-chan, tell him that if he has a problem, I will gladly face him on the battlefield." Kanna nodded and walked back into the woods as Kaori took off into the trees.

* * *

JMK425: Ok this has to be one of the cheesiest things I've ever come up with, but at 3am who can blame me. Now, you're probably wondering what Kaori's connection is to Sango, Kirara, Kanna, and Sesshoumaru. To be honest I have no clue. I'll try to think of something. I believe Sesshoumaru was OOC in this chapter and it'll probably get worse if I continue this. That's where you come in, do you think I should continue or hide this story in the dark recesses of my mind and never let it out again? Read and Review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Change Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

'_words'_ thoughts

"words" speaking

**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Change Begins**

"Psst, Kagome," Sango whispered as she nudged Kagome gently, "Kagome, wake up you need to see this." Kagome groaned as she rolled over in her sleeping bag. _'Wait. How'd I get in my sleeping bag?' _She cracked her eyes open and sat up. "How'd I get in my sleeping bag, Sango-chan?" asked Kagome. Sango smiled, "Kaori-chan brought you back last night and tucked you in. Now shhhh, watch," she stated as she pointed toward Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome turned her head and nearly laughed at them.

Inuyasha had Kikyo tied up to a tree and was screaming "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!?" Kikyo glared at him and responded, "I have no idea, Inuyasha. Kaori was lying to you. Can't you see that?" Inuyasha slammed his fist into a nearby tree and growled, "I don't know who to believe, damn it!" He turned his head towards Kagome and pleaded, "Help me out with this, Kagome." Kagome shook her head, "Nope. You made your choice. Deal with it." Inuyasha growled and slammed his head into the tree as he screamed, "Damn it! Which one was telling the truth?" Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and calmly stated, "You don't believe me. I'm hurt, Inuyasha." Inuyasha sighed as he walked up to Kikyo. He began untying the ropes. "Sorry, Kikyo. I shouldn't have questioned you, love." He wrapped his arms around her before seating himself in front of the fire. (A/N: BAKA!!!! Oops, back to the story.)

Kagome turned her head from the two and noticed Sango looking at her curiously. "What?" she asked. Sango gulped before asking, "Did your hair get longer?" "Eh?" questioned Kagome as she pulled a lock of hair in front of her face. She leaned forward and followed the length with her fingers. _'It is longer. It used to be in the middle of my back. Now, it's past my waist.'_ "How'd that happen?" She stood from her sleeping bag and the group gasped. "Wow, Kagome, your hair's almost to your ankles!" exclaimed Shippo. "But how…" she began.

"YAY! It worked!" Kaori exclaimed from a tree above the group. She began jumping up and down on the branch causing leaves to fall on Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Hey, stop that ya damn cat!" yelled Inuyasha. Kaori glared at him as she started jumping even harder. "Bite me, fucking half-breed." She stuck her tongue out at him before jumping down in front of Kagome. Kaori walked around Kagome as she looked her over. "Oh, I love this. Can't wait till the spell is complete. I'm anxious to see what you'll look like after it's done," stated Kaori as she clutched Kagome's hands excitedly, "Wait till Fluffmeister sees you. He won't be able to resist. Speaking of him, I need to stop by and see him." Kaori nodded to herself before turning her attention to Inuyasha.

She glared at him as she stalked over to him. She picked him up by the front of his haori and growled, "Now listen here, half-breed. I'm only going to say this once. You had better protect Kagome for the rest of the week or I'll hunt you down and boil your head for my dinner, got it?" Inuyasha scoffed, "Yeah right. I don't have to protect…" "SIT!" Inuyasha kissed the dirt as Kaori laughed at him. "Oh, I think you do, half-breed. Otherwise, your brother may do away with you for good," she laughed as she walked up to Kagome. Kaori pulled a stone from her pocket and handed it to Kagome, "Anytime you're in trouble and the half-breed doesn't protect you, rub this stone three times and throw it into the air. I or someone from my clan will be here in a flash to help, k?"

Kagome nodded as she asked, "What did you do to me anyway?" Kaori smiled and purred, "Simple. I used a spell that turns you into a dog demon. It'll help you out in the long run, especially if things go the way I think they will." Miroku stepped up to Kaori and questioned, "What do you mean, Kaori-sama?" Kaori growled when she felt his hand on her rear and punched him, "Watch those hands, monk." "My hand's cursed," Miroku stated as he rubbed the side of his face. "As for your question, you'll see. That's all I'm going to tell you, Bye!" yelled Kaori as she disappeared into the tree line.

The group began traveling shortly after Kaori left. Kagome remained behind the group as she thought things over. _'Okay, Kaori insists on turning me into a demon. I've got a blood thirsty monster wanting to take me as his mate. Inuyasha still trusts Kikyo, even though she supposedly slept with Naraku. I don't think Kaori was lying about that. Hmmm…I think I've got a test before too long, but that can wait. The main problem right now is what am I going to do about Sesshoumaru? I don't know him well enough to love him, but maybe I could get to know him. I wonder if Kaori could set up a meeting between the two of us…' _Kagome giggled slightly after that thought and jogged up to Sango. "Sango-chan, can I talk to you for a minute?" she whispered to the older girl.

Sango smiled at Kagome and nodded, "Sure." Sango slowed down so the two of them were behind the group. "What'd you want to talk about, Kagome-chan?" she whispered so Inuyasha wouldn't hear. Kagome fidgeted with her hair for a moment before whispering, "If Kaori could set up a meeting or two between me and Sesshoumaru, would you be able to keep Inuyasha busy so that he wouldn't interfere? Of course, the bitch…I mean Kikyo, could probably do that anyway…" Sango laughed as she threw her arm around Kagome's shoulders. "No problem, but are you sure you want to meet with him by yourself? He could kill you and we wouldn't be able to help," she stated seriously. Kagome looked at the older girl and sighed, "I know, but I'm almost certain that he wouldn't do that. Especially if what Kaori told me were true. He might injure me slightly, but I don't think he'd kill me." "You may be right about that. Hopefully Kaori won't leave you alone with him," Sango stated thoughtfully. Kagome smiled, "I don't think she would." Both girls giggled before Miroku walked up to them. "Might I join the conversation, ladies?" he asked with a perverted smile on his face. "Nope," chimed Sango and Kagome as they slapped him. Miroku fell onto the road and rubbed his cheeks. "Ah, to be slapped by two gorgeous women…" he stated dreamily. Shippo shook his head from his spot on Kirara and sighed, "Perverted Monk. He'll never learn."

* * *

Meanwhile with Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru sat in his study reading reports from his lands. _'Looks as if the guards will need to be called out to handle this. Drought. Famine. Flood. BLAH, BLAH BLAH. Okay, I'm bored.' _He let out a sigh as he looked out the window. "Isn't there anything interesting to do," he voiced aloud and nearly fell out of his chair when he got a reply. "Yeah, Fluffster, you could shut the hell up and finish your reports." He growled as he straightened himself in the chair. "Kaori, how the hell did you get in here?" he grumbled as he searched the room for the feline. A laugh alerted him to Kaori who was laying on top a bookshelf supposedly reading a book. "I have my ways Fluffmeister. Besides wasn't it you who said you wanted to speak with me. Or was it some other arrogant mutt?" teased Kaori as she watched him from the corner of her eye. Sesshoumaru growled, "Do you have to keep calling me a mutt? I'm a Taiyoukai for crying out loud." Kaori flipped a page in the book as she replied, "Tell it to someone who cares, Fluffy." Sesshoumaru leapt at the bookcase and cut it in half. He smirked as he watched Kaori leap from the top as the bookcase crumbled to the floor. "Aw, poor kitty lost her perch," he mocked. Kaori grinned at him, "Well, at least it wasn't _my_ antique bookcase, stupid."

Sesshoumaru growled, "Damn it. See what you made me do? That bookcase had been in the family for generations." Kaori clicked her tongue in a disapproving manner before stating, "I wonder what Kagome would've said about that. I'd be surprised if she even fell for you. You and your short temper might be enough to scare her away." Sesshoumaru slid back to his indifferent manner before coolly stating, "This Sesshoumaru has more of a chance with Kagome than you do." Kaori sighed, "I'm aware of that you moron. Besides I don't like girls and I already have a mate, or have you forgotten that?" "Could've fooled me," he shrugged before seating himself in his chair again. Kaori growled and stuck her tongue out at him before sitting across from him.

"Moving on, I actually wanted to speak with you about Kagome. It seems as though I may be developing some feelings for her and I want to show her, but I don't know how," Sesshoumaru stated seriously. Kaori threw her feet on the desk and nodded. "Well, from what I know about human courtship, which isn't much, I think you could give her some gifts to show your affection." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "Gifts? Like what?" Kaori scratched her head, "Umm, like flowers, candy, kimonos, maybe a new bow and some arrows…hell, I don't know. Sheesh, this is a human soon to be dog demon we're talking about." "What do you mean 'soon to be dog demon'?" he questioned. Kaori grinned, "What didn't I mention that? Guess not. Okay, I placed a spell on Kagome to turn her into a dog demon. Trust me; you're going to love the changes. The change will be complete in a week, but you can see her before then if you want. I don't really care." Sesshoumaru smirked, "Sometimes I don't know rather to call you a demon, or a devil. You scheme so much its ridiculous and I assume you have some plan on how to get Kagome and I together, right?" Kaori winked as she stood, "Maybe I do, and maybe I don't. You'll just have to wait and see, but I do suggest you take matters into your own hands soon. I can't be the middle person for too much longer. I do have an army to lead, Fluffster." Sesshoumaru nodded, "I know. You can go now, stupid cat." Kaori grinned as she faded into the shadows of the study. "Bye, damn mutt," echoed through the room as Kaori disappeared. Sesshoumaru looked out the window as the sun began to set. "Gifts, huh? I think I can do that," he stated as he turned back to his reports, "Now to finish these damn things then see about these _gifts_."

* * *

JMK425: What kind of gifts could Sesshoumaru be thinking about? Hmm…not sure I want to know. Anyway, thanks to everyone for their reviews. I loved them. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been suffering from mild writer's block. Hopefully, I can get the third chapter posted before long. Read and Review. Let me know what you think. 


	3. Secret Meeting Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. As much as I want to, I don't.

"words"-speaking

'_words'_- thoughts

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Gifts and Secret Meetings Part One**

Kagome and Sango sat in the hot spring watching as Shippo and Kaori did back flips into the water. Sango turned to Kagome and pointed to the small chest beside her on the bank, "So when you going to open it?" Kagome eyed the object warily before stating nervously, "Not sure I want to Sango-chan. It could explode or something." Sango grinned as she snatched the chest off the ground. "Well if you won't open it, I _will_," she declared and pretended to open the chest. Kagome lunged at Sango, "No, I'll do it!" she yelled as she snatched the chest from the older girl. Kagome gulped and closed her eyes as she flipped the lid back. She sat for a moment before opening her eyes again. Kagome's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she looked at the objects inside the chest. "Wow," breathed Kagome as she pulled a kimono out of the chest. She pulled six more out as Sango looked them over.

Kaori came up to the girls and looked at the kimonos as well. "Seven imported kimonos made of the finest silk. Looks like Fluffmeister's going all out for you, huh?" Kaori stated as she curled up along the bank. "I guess so. They're all blue and silver. Why?" Kagome asked curiously. Kaori grinned, "Simple. All of them have a similar pattern which consists of either a blue kimono with silver crescent moon embroidery and a silver obi, or a silver kimono with blue crescent moon embroidery and a blue obi. Basically, the kimonos tell other demons that you are under Fluffy's protection since he is considering you for a mate." "Oh," replied Kagome as a blush spread across her cheeks, "He really didn't have to spend so much on me." Kaori shrugged, "I'm sure he thinks nothing is too much for you." "Well I want to thank him personally," Kagome stated quietly before asking, "Do you think you could set up a meeting or two between Sesshoumaru and I?" A blush spread across Kagome and Sango's faces as Kaori looked at the younger girl knowingly. "You want to _'thank' _him in private, huh? Well, I'll see what I can do. A piece of advice though: Don't mate with him just yet. You don't know Fluffy that well, so wait until you get to know him better, k?" Kaori stated seriously. "Thanks, Kaori-chan. I'll remember that," Kagome stated as she hugged the feline. "Could you meet him here tonight? I'll have to let you know if he'll be able to though, but I think he will," Kaori stated thoughtfully as she dressed.

"Sure I can meet Sess…"Kagome started. Kaori held up a hand and whispered, "Inuyasha's over there." She pointed to a bush to the left of Sango and added, "Miroku's there too." Sango grabbed her Hirakotsu as Kagome sucked in a deep breath. The two nodded to each other before "SIT!!" and "PERVERT!!" rang throughout the clearing followed by two thuds as Inuyasha kissed the dirt and Miroku was knocked senseless. Kaori laughed so hard she fell off the rock she'd seated herself on. Shippo just shook his head. "Those two will never learn," Shippo stated quietly. "Got that right," agreed Kaori as she dusted herself off. Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement. "Well, I should get going. Yukio-sama will be by for inspection and if I'm not there, they'll be eating me for their dinner tonight. Personally, I don't want to become someone's entrée. By the way Kagome, I love the new look. Those stripes really bring out your eyes. Fluffster will be most pleased," Kaori stated before mock bowing to Kagome and adding, "I'll stop by after sunset with Fluffy's answer, alright?" Kagome nodded and watched as Kaori took off into the trees once again.

Shortly after, Kagome stood in a blue kimono with a silver obi as Sango looked her over. "Well, how does it look?" Kagome asked nervously. Sango smiled, "Looks great. It fits you perfectly. Kaori was right about the stripes. The dark blue color really brings out your eyes." Kagome smiled, "I still can't believe that I woke up with blue stripes on my cheeks, light blue highlights in my hair, and curves that the girls at my school would kill to have. Even my breasts are bigger. I mean, they fit in my bra yesterday, but today, they overfill it. Look, I've even got fangs and claws today." Kagome opened her mouth and Sango took a look. "Actually those fangs and claws are still growing, Kagome. They'll be a little longer before the spell is through. I think anyway," Sango stated as she shrugged. Kagome laughed and twirled around before a cough stopped her. She looked behind Sango and spotted Inuyasha.

"So, you're under Sesshoumaru's protection now?" Inuyasha stated with an odd gleam in his eye. _'Why's he looking at me like that?'_ Kagome wondered. "Umm, I guess so. Why?" she replied. Inuyasha shrugged, "No reason. Just curious, that's all. Anyway, let's get back to camp. Kikyo should have dinner ready by now." "Okay Inuyasha," Kagome stated as she picked Shippo and her things up. She walked towards Inuyasha and stood waiting for him to begin walking. Inuyasha waved his hand and stated, "After you." Kagome nodded and started walking back to camp with Sango and Miroku behind her. Inuyasha followed the group at a slight distance while he thought_ 'Just wait Kagome. Sesshoumaru will not take what is mine. I'll claim you before him and then get Kikyo's soul back from you. Just you wait.' _

The group barely set foot into camp when Inuyasha was suddenly slammed into a tree. The others looked around to see what had thrown him and saw an extremely angry Kaori holding Inuyasha against the tree by his neck. Six other demons stood between her and the group. Inuyasha cried out in Kaori's grasp as her claws dug into his throat just behind his jugular vein. "Now listen here, half-breed. I warned you about Kagome-sama's protection and from your most recent thoughts, you will not offer that protection. Instead you wish to cause her harm or even kill her, correct?" Kaori questioned impatiently. Inuyasha gasped out a 'no' as Kaori tightened her grip. "No? Are you calling me a liar, half-breed? It would be best if you put that arrow away, bitch, or your precious Inuyasha may have a little accident," Kaori growled at Kikyo and twisted Inuyasha's arm causing it to break. "I don't think you want a repeat of that, do you?" Inuyasha screamed and struck out at Kaori with his other hand. Blood began pouring from the scratches on Kaori's forearm but her grip only tightened. "Now you've done it, half-breed. Now you've got more than just me to worry about," hissed Kaori as a several roars filled the area.

The earth shook violently as trees were crushed under the feet of forty three full blooded cat demons, all in full form. At the front was a large tiger demon that landed three feet from Kaori and growled. Kaori glanced at the demon from the corner of her eye. "Meet my mate, Kaemon, Leader of the tiger clan of the East and sworn by law to protect the mate of the lord of the West." Kaemon reverted back to his humanoid form and glared at Inuyasha before taking him by the throat as Kaori let go. Kaemon angrily stated, "You will pay for your insolence here, half-breed. You were given a sacred honor and as such were bound to uphold that honor, but you failed. I will not kill you today. It's not my place to kill you. However, I will break your leg and place a mark on you, so that anyone you come across will know that you are marked for death by the allies of the West. If you thought you knew pain, nothing will compare to the torture Sesshoumaru-sama will put you through for even thinking of harming his mate. As of now, the tiger clan's elite soldiers will be here to protect Kagome-sama from you, your mate, and anyone else wishing to cause her harm. Do I make myself clear?" Inuyasha nodded as best as he could and Kaemon grinned, "Good. Now that we got that cleared up…" The tiger reached down and grasped Inuyasha's left leg. He twisted the leg around and nodded as the bones broke. "That should keep you out of trouble for a while." Kaemon tossed Inuyasha to the other side of the clearing and walked up to Kagome.

Kaemon knelt before Kagome followed by the other demons aside from Kaori. He smiled at her, "Kagome-sama, I apologize if we startled you or your pack. It was not our intention. I assure you, milady. I do hope you will allow our soldiers to protect you. Sesshoumaru-sama has informed us not to let you travel without protection and since the half-breed will not uphold his honor, I humbly ask you to allow my greatest soldiers to accompany you, milady." Kaori rolled her eyes at her mate causing Kagome to giggle. "I'd be honored, Kaemon-sama," she replied as she bowed her head to him. Kaemon smiled as he said, "You won't be disappointed." He waved his hand and four tiger demons walked up to them and bowed. "May I present my sons, Makoto and Kiyoshi. As well as two lieutenants of my army, the female is Leiko and the male is Yasuo." Kagome bowed slightly to the four of them and asked, "Kaemon-sama, why are you allowing your own children to come with me?" Kaemon puffed his chest out a bit and responded, "I can guarantee that my sons are among the best of my soldiers. Kaori trained them herself and she's the best general in Japan. They will guard you with their lives, milady. Won't you boys?" Makoto and Kiyoshi bowed slightly and replied simultaneously, "Of course, Father." Kagome smiled, "Alright then. Kaori-chan?"

Kaori looked at Kagome and smiled, "Can I help you, Kagome-chan?" Kagome nodded, "Did you talk to Sesshoumaru yet?" Kaori laughed nervously, "Uh hehe, no I haven't. I'll go do that now. Makoto, Kiyoshi, come give me a hug and I'll see you two later." Makoto and Kiyoshi ran over to Kaori and hugged her tightly. "What about your arm, mom?" Makoto asked worriedly. Kaori smiled and patted his cheek, "No need to worry, my boy. The bleeding's stopped and the wound is starting to heal. Oh, you two be sure to keep an eye on the half-breed and slut over there, okay?" "No problem, mother," both boys chimed. "That's my boys. Kaemon, I'll see you at home," she called as she disappeared into the tree line. Kaemon watched his mate leave and bowed to Kagome again, "We'll take our leave now, but before I go…" he walked over to Inuyasha and began using Inuyasha's blood to trace a crescent moon shape onto the half-demon's neck. As Kaemon finished, the blood glowed brightly giving the pattern a tattoo-like appearance. "What did you do to him?" Kikyo demanded. Kaemon glared at her, "I didn't give you permission to speak. Hold your tongue or lose it. The choice is yours, bitch." Kaemon once again bowed in Kagome's direction before he and the other tiger demons disappeared into thin air. Leiko, Yasuo, Makoto, Kiyoshi, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome walked over to Inuyasha's unconscious form. "Take a good look while you can cause you're looking at a dead half-demon," Leiko stated calmly. Makoto, Kiyoshi, and Yasuo nodded in agreement. "What do you mean, Leiko-sama?" Shippo asked curiously. "Sesshoumaru-sama is going to kill him when he hears of this and I have no doubt that Kaori-sama will inform his lordship of this incident," Yasuo answered. Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha's truly an idiot." The others nodded in agreement before they settled in to wait for Kaori.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sesshoumaru…

"Guess what, Fluffster," Kaori said as she lay across Sesshoumaru's desk. Sesshoumaru jumped slightly and glared at her, "Do you have to pop in here like that? I was reading the scroll you're sitting on." Kaori grinned at the irritated demon lord, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't care what you were doing, ya damn mutt. I just came to see if you were busy this evening." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at her and propped his head on his hand, "I won't have sex with you. I hate cats, remember." Kaori smacked him in the forehead, "God, How many times do I have to tell you that I _already have_ a mate? It's not me that wants to spend some time with you anyway. I don't have that kind of time to waste on an arrogant dog. Kagome wishes to meet with you this evening at the hot spring on the other side of her camp." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a bit, "Your kidding. She wants to meet with me?" Kaori flicked the end of his nose, "Weren't you paying attention, dog breath? I just said that." Sesshoumaru rubbed the end of his nose and asked, "Why would she want to meet with me tonight?" Kaori shrugged, "She said something about thanking you for the kimonos or something. I don't really remember, but I should tell you that you aren't going to be happy with the half-breed."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "What'd he do now?" Kaori sighed, "Well, it's not so much what he did, but more what he was thinking about doing. Kaemon and I set him straight for now, but he's marked for death. He was going to claim Kagome as his and then get Kikyo's soul back and in order for him to do that, he'd have to kill Kagome. Four of Kaemon's soldiers are going to be protecting her from now until you make your claim." Sesshoumaru sat for a moment before a growl passed through his lips and his eyes became streaked with red, "The half-breed will die slowly. Good job, Kaori. You handled the situation perfectly. I'll see that you and Kaemon are rewarded for protecting my soon to be mate." Kaori nodded, "Alright, I'm gonna hold you to it, Fluffy." Sesshoumaru nodded as his eyes returned to their normal amber color, "Now take me to her." Kaori stood and glared at him, "On one condition, you don't claim her until you get to know her better, got it?" She poked him in the chest as she spoke. Sesshoumaru nodded, "I give my word." "Good, let's go," Kaori called as they jumped out the window. The two landed on the ground and took off toward Kagome's campsite.

When they arrived at the hot spring, Kaori stopped and hollered at Sesshoumaru. He turned and looked at the demoness, "What?" "Wait here, Fluffster. Oh, remember, Kagome doesn't look the same as she did two days ago, but you'll recognize her the minute you see her," Kaori called before walking down the path toward the camp. Sesshoumaru sat on a rock to wait. _'Maybe I should have brought her something.'_ He thought before he spotted a flower bed on the other side of the spring. _'The cat did mention something about flowers. I think I'll pick some for her.' _He stood and walked to the other side and looked at the flowers. He spotted some roses near the spring and picked a few of them. _'These look good. Wonder if she'll like them.'_ He heard a twig snap and looked up to see Kagome standing on the other side of the spring. Sesshoumaru moved quickly to keep her from seeing him and came up behind her. "Hello, Kagome," he whispered from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her. "I picked these for you. Hope you like them."

Kagome took the roses and turned around in his arms, "They're beautiful. Thank you Sesshoumaru. You're probably wondering why I asked to meet with you, aren't you." Sesshoumaru shrugged slightly, "The thought had crossed my mind. I'm assuming it's about the kimonos I sent you. You look good in that one, by the way." Kagome blushed, "Thanks. Why don't we sit down? I wanted to talk to you for a bit, if you've got time that is." Sesshoumaru smiled slightly as he seated himself on the boulder next to her, "For you, I have all the time in the world. Now, what did you wish to talk about?" Kagome fiddled with her hair for moment, "Hmm, why don't we talk about your past? I mean I know nothing about your childhood or anything, so why don't we start with your mother and father?" Sesshoumaru looked out over the water and sighed, "Well my mother…"

* * *

JMK425: Okay, sorry about the cliffy. I'm evil I know. I promise the next chapter will dive into Sesshoumaru's past. Or at least the way I imagine it. This chapter did not turn out the way I wanted it to, but I think it turned out pretty good. Why did I have Inuyasha get the crap beat out of him? Because I feel he deserves it. The little fuc…ooops, moving on. Kaori and Kaemon can read minds sometimes, but only when it's evil thoughts like Inuyasha's were. Anyway, I'm rambling, bear with me. I'll try to get the fourth chapter up ASAP. In the mean time, Read and Review plz.

Oh and PlushXD, if you're a huge Inu/Kag fan, Why the fuck are you reading a Sess/Kag story? Also, Discust is spelled DISGUST!!! As for jumping in front of a bus, I'd rather let lowlifes like you do that, thanks! Bye Bye!


	4. Secret Meeting Pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It'd be nice if I did, but I don't.

'_words' _thoughts

"words" speaking

Last time: _Kagome fiddled with her hair for moment, "Hmm, why don't we talk about your past? I mean I know nothing about your childhood or anything, so why don't we start with your mother and father?" Sesshoumaru looked out over the water and sighed, "Well my mother…"_

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Secret Meetings Part Two**

Sesshoumaru frowned as he watched a firefly skim across the water just before a frog ate it. "My mother was…" his eyebrows creased as he searched for a description of his mother. "Odd. Well maybe not odd, I think strange would best describe her. Of course, I don't really remember much about her, but from what I do remember, she was strange. My mother's name was Kumiko, but everyone referred to her as Kumi or sometimes Kuma. According to what my father told me, mother loved to annoy people. He often told me that it was her favorite thing to do. Well, aside from spending time with me."

Kagome smiled, "How did she annoy people?" Sesshoumaru smiled a bit, "I remember one day when I was about seven or eight, and Father was throwing a huge celebration for my birthday so everyone already had a full day ahead of them. About ten minutes after father and I had sat down for breakfast, mother came running into the room and dropped about a hundred of her kimonos on the table. She grinned at father before spinning around and demanding that the servants fix them. Naturally, the servants scrambled to do so, but mother stopped them and said that she wanted each kimono washed and dried before being repaired. Each of them nodded and went to wash the kimonos, but I heard several complaints about it later on. Then to top it off, mother told me that she'd ripped the holes in them on purpose. That wasn't the thing that surprised me the most though. She surprised me by actually helping the servants repair them."

The two sat in silence for a moment before Kagome muttered, "That is strange." She looked at Sesshoumaru and asked, "So, what happened to your mother?" Sesshoumaru frowned before slipping on his emotionless mask and coolly replying, "She left. When she found out about Izayoi, mother was devastated. She said she couldn't stay in the house with a demon she thought she loved and his human whore. The morning after father told her and me about Izayoi and Inuyasha, I woke up and she was gone. I've heard rumors that she fell in love with a human and has four or five half-demon pups. I've never tried to find her, so I don't know if that's true." Kagome squeezed his hand gently, "That must have been hard on you." Sesshoumaru nodded, "It was, but things only got harder. Mother hadn't even been gone a day before Father brought Izayoi and Inuyasha home. It was at dinner when I first met the wench and half-breed. I can remember when I walked in the dining room and saw them; the only thing running through my head was 'How Dare They!' To me, Izayoi and Inuyasha were the one's that caused my mother to leave, so I never gave them a chance to get to know me. Izayoi tried several times to speak with me, but I blocked her out. I didn't need another mother and I sure as hell wasn't going to let a human take my mother's place. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was at one time a person I considered my brother. We got along pretty well before father's death. When I took over the Western Lands, we seemed to do nothing but fight. I can somewhat understand the reason we fight. He's still angry at me for sending him and his mother away from the palace, but he doesn't understand that I did it for his safety. Then there's the war between the panther tribe and the Western Lands, I had sent for Inuyasha's assistance, but he was already pinned to the tree. I refuse to forgive him for that cause that incident proved just how useless he really is. I've considered him as scum ever since."

Kagome nodded as silence settled between the two again. Kagome ran her fingers along her kimono sleeve before asking, "So how's Kaori fit in to all of this?" Sesshoumaru chuckled, "That mangy cat has actually consoled me a few times. I first met her about two days after my mother left. She spotted me sitting under a tree in the garden and approached me. I saw her coming up to me and before I knew it she'd wrapped an arm around my shoulder and told me that I'd lose my soul if I kept my grief to myself. I broke down and told her everything. She didn't interrupt me while I was speaking and nodded from time to time until I was finished. Then Kaori told me about her mother and how she died, so in a way, we were both going through the same thing. She's been a friend of mine ever since." Kagome laughed, "I thought you two hated each other. She always calls you Fluffmeister and you always call her Mangy Cat or something along those lines, so I assumed that you two didn't get along." Sesshoumaru shrugged, "Sometimes we don't, but most of the time we do. Kaori's the only friend I have and I know she's someone I can trust. I still want to know how she came up with Fluffmeister though. It's rather amusing." Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Well I told you a bit about me. Now what about you? I know you're from the future already, so you don't need to start there," Sesshoumaru stated calmly. Kagome nodded and asked, "How'd you know about that?" "Kaori. She's good at spying and finding out information on people. Anyway, what about your family? What are they like?" he asked curiously. Kagome looked out over the water before stating, "I lived with my mother, grandfather, and little brother. Mama was really wise. She seemed to know a little about everything. Grandpa was annoyance at times mainly because he always tried to give me things that he thought would help in this time, but everything was useless. Souta, my little brother, was a pest, but I still loved him cause he's my only brother."

Sesshoumaru sat for a moment before asking, "Why do you speak of them as though they're dead? Also, what happened to your father? Isn't it the male's responsibility to provide for his family?" Kagome shrugged, "I'm not really sure what happened to my father. All I know is that he and mama fought all the time. Then one morning he left. I haven't heard from him since." Tears started falling down her face as she continued, "The reason I speak of my family as though they are dead is because I can't see them again…" She started sobbing in to her hands before Sesshoumaru gathered her into his arms. "I think that's enough for tonight," he stated softly and ran his fingers through her hair as she leaned her head against his armor. He wrapped his tail around her and growled softly as Kagome relaxed in his embrace. Kagome's breathing evened out after a few minutes and Sesshoumaru realized that she'd fallen asleep.

'_Okay…Now what am I supposed to do? I can't leave her here alone and I don't want to go to her companions. Hmmm, I could take her with me, but Kaori would skin me alive. Grrrr, this is frustrating. Maybe I should wake her?' _he thought before looking down at her face _'Nope. Too cute. Damn. What do I do?" _A tap on the shoulder made him turn to see either Makoto or Kiyoshi. "Which one are you?" Sesshoumaru whispered quietly. "Kiyoshi, milord," Kiyoshi replied quietly as he bowed and continued, "Mom says that Kagome-sama has been out here long enough and if you won't bring her back to camp that I should. Forgive me, milord." Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly, "There's no reason to be sorry. The damn feline is correct. Kagome has been out here long enough. Come. I will take her halfway then you can take her to camp." He stood slowly so as not to wake Kagome and followed Kiyoshi into the woods. Halfway back to camp, Sesshoumaru handed Kagome gently over to Kiyoshi. He bent down and placed a kiss on Kagome's cheek as soon as she was secure in Kiyoshi's arms. He stood and whispered to Kiyoshi, "Tell your mother that I am grateful for the meeting tonight and I would like to do it again soon. Also, let Kagome know that I enjoyed myself this evening and that there will be another gift arriving for her some time tomorrow." Kiyoshi nodded and started for camp once again with Kagome in his arms.

Sesshoumaru watched them go and smiled slightly. _'Soon Kagome. You shall be my mate soon enough. Be safe for now, my Kagome.'_ He vanished into the trees after that.

* * *

Back at camp…

Kiyoshi placed Kagome in her sleeping bag and zipped it up. He turned around and started laughing as he took in the scene before him.

Kaori stood between Miroku and Leiko trying to keep Leiko from killing Miroku. "DAMN PERVERT!!!" Leiko screamed at the monk. "I didn't mean to, honest!" Miroku pleaded from behind Makoto. Makoto tried to move away from the monk, but Miroku grabbed onto his sleeve. "Hey don't get me involved in this," Makoto stated as he removed Miroku hand from his sleeve, "You're the idiot who touched her chest. Not me, so deal with it on your own." "But you're supposed to protect us, so why aren't you doing it?" Miroku begged. "Correction. Makoto, Kiyoshi, Leiko, and Yasuo are supposed to protect Kagome, you, and Sango _in battle_. **Not** when you're acting like a pervert," Kaori explained. Miroku's head met with Hirakotsu before he could respond. "Stupid monk," Sango sighed as she removed the boomerang from Miroku's skull. "He'll never learn," Kaori sighed before spotting Kiyoshi.

"Well, what'd mutt breath say?" Kaori asked as she walked up to her son. Kiyoshi sat down next to the fire and replied, "Said he was grateful for the meeting and that he wants to do it again soon. I assume you will have to set something up with him." Kaori nodded, "I figured as much. Actually, maybe Kagome could set something up. All she'd have to do is send a messenger to him." Kiyoshi shrugged, "I could mention it to her." Kaori looked at the sky, "Well, I should get going, it's late. I may be by again tomorrow, but I'm not sure yet." Kiyoshi and Makoto hugged her before she disappeared. After she left, the group settled in for the evening. Inuyasha and Miroku were still unconscious as the rest of the group fell asleep. Yasuo sat under a tree watching the half-demon closely and occasionally glancing at Kagome. _'I vow that if the half-breed does something to Kagome-sama, I'll slice him into little bits and use him as ingredients for a stew for my kits.' _He thought before setting up a barrier around the camp and slipping into a light dose.

* * *

JMK425: Hi Everyone!! Thanks for the reviews. I love them. Read and Review and let me know what you think. Thanks!! Bye Bye!! 


	5. A Plot?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That should be obvious by now.

'_words'_ thoughts

"words" speaking

**

* * *

Chapter Five: A Plot?**

Two nights after their first meeting, Sesshoumaru once again found himself waiting for Kagome. He sat on the grass looking up at the stars and sighed, "I still can't believe this. I'm waiting for a human." "She's not human anymore, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagura sneered as she landed in front of him. Sesshoumaru glared at the demoness, "What do you want, bitch?" Kagura flipped her fan open and covered her face before replying, "Thought you would want to know that the little miko demon will be in danger soon." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow slightly, "What do you mean?" Kagura pulled a feather out of her hair and it transformed. She jumped on it before stating, "You should talk to the cat demoness, Kaori. She knows." Kagura flew into the night sky just as Kagome came into the clearing.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned as she watched him. Sesshoumaru drew his attention from the sky and turned to Kagome. As soon as he turned, Kagome grinned and ran to him. She jumped into his arms and hugged him. "I missed you, Fluffy," Kagome stated as she blushed. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly before he returned the hug and responded softly, "I missed you too, Kagome." Kagome giggled _'He didn't get mad at me for calling him Fluffy.'_ Sesshoumaru sat on the ground and spoke softly, "I just had an interesting run in with Kagura. She said you'd be in danger soon. I'm not sure what she meant, but I won't allow it." Kagome trembled slightly, "Well, what are you going to do?" Sesshoumaru locked his golden eyes to her now light blue ones. "I will be joining you on your quest and I will speak with Kaemon and Yukio to see if Kaori will be able to join us as well. That way we'll be sure that you are protected and I believe the mangy cat will prove useful in the final battle," he responded thoughtfully. Kagome nodded before asking, "What about Inuyasha? He won't be too pleased if you and Kaori join our group. Sango and Miroku are still trying to get used to me coming to see you and Shippo doesn't really know anything just yet. The guards will be most pleased though."

Sesshoumaru sighed and tucked a stray hair behind Kagome's ear. "I do not care what the half-breed and his whore thinks. Neither should you. Besides, the half-breed is marked for death anyway. I believe that I should accompany you not only to protect you but also to make the half-breed suffer for his insolence. It will make his death even more painful." Kagome shrugged, "Alright, you can join us. I don't think I could tell you no if I wanted to anyway." Sesshoumaru shook his head and chuckled slightly, "I'd still follow your group even if you told me no." Kagome laughed, "That's what I thought." Sesshoumaru nodded before pulling Kagome to his chest and lying back on the grass with her on top of him. He ran his claws through her hair lightly as she snuggled closer to him. _'So this is what love feels like?'_ he thought as he looked up at the heavens. He vaguely became aware of Kagome drawing lazing circles on his chest with her fingers. A content purr like growl escaped from him as she continued her actions and looked him in the face. "You like that, huh?" she asked and flashed him a brilliant smile when he nodded.

Fluff/Lemony stuff begins

Kagome laid her head against his chest again and closed her eyes. _'I can hear his heartbeat. It's soothing, but I wonder what happens if I do this'_ she thought as she shifted making sure she rubbed against him lightly. _'His heartbeat sped up slightly. Hmm, maybe I should do it again but a little harder.'_ She did it again but a little harder than the first time and gasped when he suddenly flipped them over. He kissed her hard and she moaned into his mouth as he ripped the obi she wore. He pulled the kimono open and ran his claws lightly down her sides. Kagome pulled the sash from his waist and pushed his haori off his shoulders as he took one of her breasts into his mouth and teased it. He moved to the other one and did the same before kissing her again. Somewhere between the teasing and the kissing, his hakamas were removed. He kissed her briefly before pulling back and asking, "Will you be my mate, Kagome?" Kagome looked at him and smiled, "Yes, Sesshoumaru." He growled as he entered her and began a steady rhythm. They were there for the rest of the night.

Fluff/Lemony stuff ends

Kiyoshi awoke the next morning and looked around the campsite. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kikyo were still asleep. Inuyasha was in his tree brooding. Makoto and Leiko were talking about something. Yasuo sat under a tree across from him apparently in deep thought with Kirara curled in his lap. Then it dawned on him. "Hey, where's Kagome-sama?" he questioned. Leiko chuckled, "Come with me, but be quiet and try not to wake them." She stood and Kiyoshi followed her to a field just outside the forest. Kiyoshi's eyes widened as looked at scene before him. Kagome was curled up on Sesshoumaru's chest with his tail wrapped around the two of them. Sesshoumaru's eyes opened as the two guards stood there. He spotted them and placed a finger to his lips before motioning them forward.

Sesshoumaru watched the guards approach him and his mate quietly. When they got within hearing distance, they stopped. He nodded to them before whispering, "My mate and I will need a change of clothing. I will wake her in an hour. Be sure the new outfits are here when she awakens." Kiyoshi and Leiko bowed to him. "I will retrieve a new outfit for you, milord," Kiyoshi stated softly. "I'll retrieve one for Kagome-sama and I'll have Makoto inform Kaori-sama that the two of you have mated, Sesshoumaru-sama," Leiko stated softly before she started back for camp. Kiyoshi watched her for a moment before bowing to Sesshoumaru and vanishing. Sesshoumaru sighed as he ran his claws through his mate's hair. "Kaori's gonna kill me," he whispered to the wind as he slipped into a light doze.

Later that afternoon, Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. "WHAT!?" he screamed as Kaori and Sesshoumaru stood next to Kagome. "I said Kaori and Sesshoumaru are going to be traveling with us from now on. Also, Sesshoumaru is my mate now, so deal with it. Wait. Why do you even care? You've got miss clay pot over there," Kagome motioned to Kikyo who glared at her. Inuyasha growled and started to respond but suddenly found himself flying through the air as Kaori punched him into a conveniently placed tree. "Enough!" Kaori growled at the half-demon, "You've been yelling for the past ten minutes and my ears can't take any more. Kagome-chan is right. You have the two-timing clay pot over there, so leave Kagome alone." Inuyasha glared at the cat demoness in front of him. "Keh!" he spat before jumping into a tree.

Kaori growled at him before turning her attention to Kikyo. "I know what you and Naraku are planning, bitch. I'm telling you right now that it won't work," Kaori spat as she stalked over to Kikyo. Kikyo's eyes widened slightly as Kaori lifted her into the air. She screamed as she was thrown in front of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru glared at the thing in front of him. "Now tell us exactly what you are planning and I may let you continue to plague the earth. If I have to get it out of Kaori though, you will be sent to a place where you can never return. I'll send you to Hell myself," he stated pointedly. Kikyo glared at the demon in front of her, "I'm not telling you anything." Inuyasha fell out of his tree.

He regained his composure quickly and ran over to Kikyo. "Are you outta your mind!?" he screamed as he shook her roughly, "Sesshoumaru isn't like me. He's really gonna kill you!" Kikyo's eyes widened as she gulped.

"Inuyasha, move or I shall have to carry out your sentence sooner than I had planned," Sesshoumaru stated coolly as he walked closer to Kikyo. Inuyasha looked at his brother then at Kikyo. "Sorry, but there's nothing I can do, Kikyo. You brought it on yourself," he stated before jumping back into the tree he fell out of. (A/N: About time! Ooops…back to the story.)

Kikyo glared at him before turning her attention to the problem at hand. Kikyo sighed with relief as Kagome placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and he paused. Sesshoumaru turned his head to his mate, "What is it, love?" Kagome looked up at him and growled as she flexed her new claws, "Let me do it." Sesshoumaru eyed her for a second _'Hmm, eyes streaked with red. Aw, what the hell let her do it.' _He thought before chuckling, "Sure." Kagome grinned baring her fangs, "Thanks."

Sesshoumaru moved out of her way and stood next to Kaori. _'You really think she'll do it?'_ he asked telepathically. Kaori grinned and responded _'Definitely. Kikyo's been in her way for a while now, so I don't doubt she will.' _Sesshoumaru nodded as Kagome cracked her knuckles. "You know Kikyo…You and I could've gotten along, but I really don't see that happening. I hope you find happiness in HELL," Kagome roared as she sliced through the former priestess. Kikyo screamed before she burst into dust and was scattered to the winds. All the souls she'd stolen were released and Kagome felt whole once again.

Kaori looked at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye. _'First kill. Fluffmeister, you'd better go calm your mate. She could kill all of us you know.'_ Sesshoumaru nodded as he approached Kagome slowly. Kagome growled before whirling around and facing her mate. She sniffed the air before growling out in a rough voice, "Mate." Sesshoumaru nodded, "That's right, love." Kagome allowed him to approach her and take her in his arms. He nuzzled his mark and waited. Kagome's blood stopped boiling and her eyes turned back to their normal light blue. "Sesshoumaru," Kagome moaned. Sesshoumaru pulled away from her and smiled, "Feel better?" Kagome nodded, "Yep. What was that anyway?"

Before Sesshoumaru could answer, Shippo jumped onto her shoulder and giggled, "It was your blood beast, mama." "My what?" she asked as she looked at the kit. "Your blood beast is kinda like your other self. With proper training, you can control it. Right now though, you won't be able to. Dad's the only one who can calm your other self," Shippo replied. "Dad?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously. "Hope you don't mind, Sesshoumaru-sama. It's just since you're mated to my mother, I thought it'd be alright if you became my father. Is that okay?" Shippo asked nervously. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose slightly and he chuckled, "That's fine, son."

"That reminds me…" Kaori started thoughtfully. All of a sudden a scream of "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!" was heard through the clearing. A little orange and black blur bounded out of the forest to Kaori's right. The demoness grabbed the blur and a struggling Rin was revealed. "Kaori-san, Let Rin go! Rin wants to see Sesshoumaru-sama," the little girl demanded as she struggled against the grip on her. Kaori chuckled, "Nope. I need to speak with him first, Rin-chan." Rin looked up at the demoness and sighed, "Okay, but make it quick, Kaori-san. Rin hasn't seen her Sesshoumaru-sama in a long, long time!"

Kaori ruffled the girl's hair before setting her on the ground, "Alright, squirt." Rin stuck her tongue out at Kaori, "Rin's not a squirt, mangy cat." Kaori burst out laughing. She clutched her stomach as she knelt on the ground, "Takes after her Sesshoumaru-sama alright!" Kaori was laughing so hard she had tears coming out of her eyes. The rest of the group wasn't too far behind.

Miroku was rolling on the ground, Inuyasha had fallen out of his tree, Kagome was knelt on the ground, Sesshoumaru was bent at the waist clutching his sides, Sango was in a fetal position, Shippo was rolling on the ground, Leiko was holding onto a tree for support, Yasuo was on his hands and knees, Makoto and Kiyoshi were both rolling on the ground.

Rin stood there watching all of them, "What's so funny?" This caused another fit of laughter amongst the group. Finally after about ten minutes, the group settled down.

Sesshoumaru sat next to Kagome and looked expectantly at Kaori, "Now, Tell us of Naraku's plan." Kaori nodded as she pulled Rin into her lap. She waited till she had everyone's attention. "Well to put it bluntly, he plans to kill Kagome. Now the original plan was that after we got close enough to his fortress, a demon known as Ryu would come to take Kagome by placing a spell on her and luring her to the forest. From there, Ryu would take her to Naraku's fortress. Now, according to my sources, Naraku is unaware of Sesshoumaru, me, Makoto, Kiyoshi, Leiko and Yasuo. The reason for this is because he can not see us in Kanna's mirror. She won't reveal it to him either. That much she has guaranteed me. We can use that to our advantage. The clan of the East is extremely skilled when it comes to counter-spells. I believe that if we placed a spell over Kagome, the one Ryu casts will have no effect on her whatsoever. If I'm correct, Naraku will be a pushover. However, we can't go rushing into battle with an untrained miko turned demon, so I'm leaving the decision to you as to whom you wish to have train you, Kagome."

Kagome looked over at the group. Her gaze landed on Sesshoumaru and she nodded, "I believe I would like Sesshoumaru to train me with my demon abilities. Do any of you know about miko powers?"

"I do," Leiko stated. "Do you mind training me, Leiko-chan?" Kagome asked. "It'd be an honor, Kagome-sama," Leiko replied as she bowed slightly. Kaori nodded, "That's settled then. Now, who's hungry?"

* * *

JMK425: Hi Everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner. Took me awhile to get this chapter to come out the way I wanted it. The fluffy lemony stuff is disappointing, I know. I will be posting the full out lemon on though.The rating will be NC-17 on mediaminer. Thanks to all my reviewers!! I really wasn't expecting so many. Anyway, I will try to have the next chapter up before long. Read and Review please. Bye Bye!!! 


	6. Annoyances

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Simple as that.

'_words' thoughts_

"words" speaking

**

* * *

Chapter Six: Annoyances**

'_Three weeks. Three fucking weeks since that damn cat and my fucking brother joined our group. Damn flea bitten cat. This is the second week in a row that I've woken up like this' _Inuyasha thought as he found himself once again dangling from a tree. He had been hog tied in his sleep and strung up from a tree again. _'Come on, ya mangy cat. WAKE UP AND GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!'_ He glared angrily at the cat demoness who smiled at him. "What's the matter, half-breed?" Kaori asked as she grinned at him. He growled at her.

"Awww, poor pup can't say anything. Cat got your tongue, half-breed?" Yasuo called to the already enraged half-demon. Rin and Shippo laughed. "Inuyasha-sama looks funny. Rin loves it when Kaori-san does things like this," the little girl called excitedly as she clutched onto Kaori's sleeve, "Can Rin and Shippo put flowers on Inuyasha-sama. Like we did with Jaken-sama earlier?" Kaori looked down at the two children and beamed, "Sure can, Rin-chan. You two get the flowers and I'll help you put them on the half-breed." "YAY!" Rin squealed as she grabbed Shippo's hand, "Let's go Shippo!" The two took off running as Sango walked up to Kaori.

"You're pretty good with kids, Kaori-chan," Sango commented as she and Kaori sat down on a log. Kaori grinned as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Hey, when you have seventeen kits, you better be good with children. They'll eat ya alive if you don't know how to deal with em." Sango gasped, "Seventeen! I thought Makoto and Kiyoshi were your only kits." Kaori shook her head as she stretched, "Nope. Those two are my second youngest. My youngest aren't even old enough to walk yet. Speaking of kids, when are you and the monk gonna stop playing around? You're obviously in love with one another, so why not mate or whatever it is you humans do?" Sango blushed a deep crimson and turned away from Kaori. Kaori got the hint and changed the subject, "Why am I smelling wolf?" Sango whirled around as Kagome shouted, "WHAT?" Kaori and Sesshoumaru both sniffed the air.

"Definitely wolf, male by the smell of it. Less than half a mile away from here and closing in fast," Kaori stated as she stood. The guards, Kaori, and Sesshoumaru fell into battle stances as a whirl wind sped into the campsite. Three feet from Leiko, the wind stopped and Kouga stood in the middle of the clearing.

Kouga eyed the demons standing between him and Kagome. A female cat demon with silver eyes and violet colored hair growled in his clan's ancient tongue: What business have you here, wolf: Kouga looked at the female in disbelief and answered :I am here to see Kagome. Now, stand aside, fleabag.: (A/N: They're speaking to each other through a series of yips, barks, and howls.)

The cat shook her head before speaking out loud, "I will not. Who are you and why do you wish to see Lady Kagome?" Kouga eyed the demoness again. _'Hmmm, smells familiar… Ah, Lady Kaori! Crap. I'm dead. I called the Lady of the East a fleabag.' _Kouga thought to himself before he bowed and answered, "My name is Kouga, Kaori-sama. I am the prince of the wolf tribe that resides in your lands. I apologize for my rudeness, milady. I did not recognize you at first glance."

Kaori slid her sword back into the sheath and stood before walking up to him, "Apology accepted, for now. My second question has yet to be answered though, wolf." Kouga stared at her for a moment before bowing at her feet. "I humbly request an audience with Kagome-sama in private, milady," he stated firmly.

The 'in private' part of his phrase immediately put Kagome on edge. Sesshoumaru sensed her uneasiness and replied, "Request…Denied. There is nothing that you can not say in front of the group, wolf." Kouga looked up at Kaori who nodded in agreement to Sesshoumaru's statement.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is correct. Anything that needs to be discussed with his mate will be done in public. Is that clear?" Kaori asked as she raised an eyebrow at the look on Kouga's face.

Kouga jumped up and ran to Kagome, but froze as the blade of Tokijin was pointed at his throat. Sesshoumaru glared at the wolf and growled, "No further than that, wolf. Now, amuse us with your imbecilic tendencies." Kouga growled at the demon in front of him, "Get the hell outta my way, dog breath. I wanna talk to my woman."

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes suddenly turned blood red as he grabbed Kouga by the throat. A primal growl spilled forth from Sesshoumaru's lips as his blood beast began to take over. His beast tightened his grip on Kouga's neck as he growled, "Mine. Not Yours."

Kouga started turning an interesting shade of blue as Kagome approached Sesshoumaru and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't kill him, love. He's a friend of mine," she pleaded as she nuzzled the mark on Sesshoumaru's neck.

Sesshoumaru's gaze shifted to her, "Mate. Wolf trying to take Mate. No let wolf take mate. Kill wolf." Kagome shook her head as she licked the mark, "No, love. He's not trying to take me. He couldn't if he tried. Remember? I belong to you, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru groaned as Kagome began nipping at the mark on his neck. He dropped Kouga on the ground before turning around and picking Kagome up 'bridal style'.

Sesshoumaru turned his golden eyes toward Kouga, "Kagome is mine. Do not come after her again." Kouga nodded dumbly as he rubbed his neck. Sesshoumaru formed his cloud around his feet as he turned toward Kaori, "We will be back before dinner, I think. Stay in the area, mangy cat." Kaori rolled her eyes and mock saluted him, "Yes sir, Mister Fluffmeister!" Kagome laughed as Sesshoumaru flew away from the campsite.

As soon as they were out of sight, Kouga stood and asked, "So, where's dog shit?" Shippo looked at him, "You mean Inuyasha? He's up there," he stated and pointed to a tree. Kouga looked up and chuckled before calling out, "Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore pathetic, I find you tied up and gagged! That's a new form of pathetic!" Inuyasha glared at the wolf and mumbled, "Forsh Yush!" Kouga jumped into the tree and started poking Inuyasha's arm. A string of curses were heard from the half-demon's mouth as he once again struggled against his bindings. Kouga just laughed at him.

While this was going on, Shippo walked up to Kaori and pulled on her sleeve. Kaori looked down at the kit and knelt so that she was almost level with him. "Something you need, Shippo-chan?" she asked. Shippo looked up at her curiously, "Sort of. Kaori-chan, How did you and Sango meet?" "I'd been wondering that myself," Miroku stated as he and Sango walked up to them with a very curious Rin in tow. Kaori smiled and sat down before pulling Shippo and Rin in to her lap. Miroku, Sango, and the guards sat down across from her.

"Well, I met Sango one day when I was on patrol. She was probably six or seven years old at the time and had been playing in a field when she fell down. I was passing through the field and saw her fall. I walked over to her when I smelt blood. Sango had scraped her knee up pretty good. I knelt down to bandage it, but she backed away and told me to leave her alone. I backed up a little and pulled a spinning top out of my kimono. I showed it to her and told her that it could make her forget the pain in her knee. She looked at me like I was crazy, which I probably am," Kaori explained and shrugged, "anyway, then she told me that it was just a toy. I shrugged and wrapped the string around the top. When I spun it, I released a small amount of my energy and a dove flew out of the top of it. Sango cheered. A few more times of that and she let me bandage her knee. Then we played in the field for a bit before she had to go. I'd stop by and see her about once a week after that. She's been a friend of mine ever since."

Sango laughed, "Lord knows how many times I got you out of a tight situation, Kaori-chan." Kaori grinned, "Oh, and who got you out of trouble when you were caught spying on the village boys during their bath?" Sango blushed before Miroku's ever busy hand cupped her posterior. "Lady Sango, I had no idea…"his head met with Hirakotsu before he could finish his statement. "Damn Pervert!" Sango grumbled as she removed the boomerang from Miroku's thick skull. "He'll never learn," Kaori, Shippo, and Rin sighed in unison.

* * *

JMK425: Hi Everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I appreciate it greatly. Sorry for the short chapter! Now, you're probably wondering why I had Sesshoumaru sounding like a mindless idiot in this chapter. Simple, that's how I think his blood beast would sound. Anyway, Read and Review please! Bye Bye! 


	7. Worry and Pain with a hint of Pervetedne...

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Inuyasha. I do own Kaori though.

"words" speaking

'_words' _thoughts

A/N: Okay, before I start this chapter, I wanted to let Native Wolf Cub know that Sesshoumaru was about 120 when he met Kaori. Kaori was about 200 at the time. Now, Sesshoumaru is 320 and Kaori is 400. So, they've known each other for about 200 years.

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Worry and Pain with a hint of Pervertedness**

"Hey Kagura. Thought I'd smelled you around here," Kaori stated as she sat down next to the wind demoness. Kagura glanced at the cat from the corner of her eye. "I'm surprised no one else did," she stated thoughtfully. Kaori shrugged, "No idea how they could've missed that god awful smell. Anyway, what'd you want to talk about?"

Kagura sighed, "As much as I'd like to tell you that Naraku's forgotten his plan; I can't. He's still going through with it. Hopefully, Sesshoumaru won't leave Kagome alone." Kaori nibbled on her lip, "I don't think Fluffmeister would, but you never know with him." Kagura nodded, "That's true. By the way, I think you owe him a beating don't you?" Kaori grinned, "Yep. I'd almost forgotten about that."

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"A day and a half," Kagura mumbled. "Eh?" Kaori questioned. Kagura turned to face her. "A day and a half until this damn fight is over. Kanna and I can finally return home," Kagura stated wistfully.

Kaori patted her shoulder, "Dad will be pleased to see you two again. Even if you are his step children." Kagura nodded, "We'll finally be able to spend some time with our family. I can't wait."

Kagura stood and pulled a feather out of her hair. It transformed and she jumped on it. "You had better figure out where Sesshoumaru and his mate went. She's going to need protection soon," Kagura stated as she flew into the sky. "Bye Sis!" Kaori called and waved to Kagura. Kagura waved back before she disappeared from view.

As soon as Kagura was out of view, Kaori took off running towards camp. Halfway there, she slammed into someone. "Damn cat, Watch where you're going," a male voice said. Kaori looked up at the person in front of her. "Sesshoumaru…," Kaori gasped before jumping up, "Wait. If you're here, then where's Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her, "Kagome's asleep near a hot spring a half mile from here. Why?"

"YOU LEFT HER ALONE!" Kaori screamed as she spun around and bolted for the hot spring. Sesshoumaru rushed after her, "What the hell? Kaori, tell me what's going on!" Kaori whipped her head around and growled, "No time to explain. Just come on!" Makoto, Kiyoshi, and Kouga came running up beside her. "Mom, what's going on?" Makoto called as he ran alongside her. The group reached the hot spring and froze.

Kagome stood next to the hot spring with blood dripping off the sword Sesshoumaru had given her. Her ebony tresses were blowing in some invisible wind as a purple light crackled around her. Kagome swung the sword to get the blood off and turned to face the group. Her aura calmed as she spoke, "Good thing I paid attention to my training." Kaori let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and grinned, "Yeah."

Beside her, Sesshoumaru growled softly, "You looked stunning like that, love." Makoto, Kiyoshi, and Kouga nodded in agreement. "You aren't hurt, are you?" Kaori questioned as she looked Kagome over. "Nope, but he is," Kagome said as she pointed to the headless body of a large black dragon.

Kaori laughed, "Yeah, pretty badly too. You think that 'Duck tay-pee' stuff from your time could fix him?" Kagome shook her head, "That's Duct tape and no I don't think so." Sesshoumaru walked up to Kaori, "Could you and the misfit club go elsewhere? I need some time with my mate." Kaori rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "Maybe… but first…"

She cracked her knuckles before rearing back and punching Sesshoumaru in the face. "That's for leaving Kagome alone and this is for mating with her after only three days of courting." Kaori kicked Sesshoumaru where it counts and he doubled over in pain. She kneed him in the face while he was doubled over and left him laying there as she headed for camp.

"Damn! I'd be surprised if he's able to move at all after that," Kiyoshi whimpered in sympathy. Makoto and Kouga nodded in agreement. "Well let's get him back to camp," Kagome said as she started to gather her things.

Makoto transformed to his true form and Kiyoshi threw Sesshoumaru's unconscious form onto Makoto's back. Kiyoshi took the yellow backpack from Kagome and they headed back to camp.

Back at camp….

"What happened to him?" Yasuo laughed as Kiyoshi placed Sesshoumaru on Kagome's sleeping bag. "Mom" Makoto replied as he sat next to Sango. "Kaori-san did that to Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked curiously as she poked the slowly forming bruise around Sesshoumaru's right eye. "Yep. You should've seen the look on his face!" Kagome squealed as she fell to the ground laughing.

Kaori jumped down from a tree and looked around camp, "Hey, where's Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha looked at her, "I thought Sango was with you and Miroku's taking a bath." Kaori nodded and headed for the hot spring near the camp.

As she approached the spring, she masked her scent and aura so Miroku wouldn't sense her. A gasp to her right alerted her to Sango who was hiding behind a rock watching the monk bathe. A grin spread across Kaori's face as she approached her friend. When she was right behind Sango, she leaned towards the girl's ear. "Like what you see?" Kaori whispered quietly.

Sango screamed and jumped up. She whirled around so quickly that she lost her balance and fell into the hot spring. Kaori jumped on the rock and watched as Sango spit some water out of her mouth. By this time, Miroku was already swimming in Sango's direction. "Kaori! I'm gonna kill you!" Sango screamed before she whirled around and smacked Miroku.

Kaori laughed at her, "Now that sounds familiar… Where have I heard that before? Oh, yeah, that day you were caught doing the same thing you were doing a minute ago." Sango screamed and stormed out of the hot spring. "I was looking for something!" she exclaimed as she started back up the path.

Kaori sat on the rock as Miroku approached her. "Was she really looking for something, Kaori-san?" Miroku asked as he leaned on the rock next to the demoness. Kaori chuckled, "Nope. She was looking at you."

"I see," he replied thoughtfully.

"You know, she really likes you," Kaori stated as she watched him from the corner of her eye. "I really like her too, Kaori-san. I'm just afraid to say anything, so I try to show her," he smiled lecherously. Kaori laughed.

"I know, but the thing you need to do is be blunt and honest with her. Sango-chan didn't grow up like normal girls and she hates it when people don't get to the point. Also, stop grabbing other women's asses. It's sending mixed messages to her. You say you like her, yet you flirt with other women in front of her. What do you think that tells Sango?" Kaori pointed out.

Miroku sighed, "You're right, Kaori-san. I do need to stop. You seem to know a lot about relationships. First, you help Sesshoumaru and Kagome get together. Now, you're giving Sango and me advice."

Kaori chuckled, "Well, I've seen many seasons in my lifetime. Many relationships as well, so I suppose I know a little about them."

Miroku nodded, "Thanks for the advice, Kaori-san."

"You're welcome," Kaori replied as she stood and began walking back towards camp.

* * *

JMK425: Well, There's chapter seven! Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I love them! Read Review Please! 


	8. Pulling the Cat's Tail

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….La La La….Blah Blah Blah….

"words" speaking

'_words'_ thoughts

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Pulling the Cat's Tail**

A chuckle escaped his lips as he watched his prey. Creeping along the ground, he eyed his target carefully ready to flee at any sign of movement. There was none. He stood when he was under the tree his target was asleep in. Looking up he noted the long violet colored appendage that swung lazily in the cool morning air. _'Hehe…That's good.'_ He shifted his eyes around the still asleep group that made up the makeshift camp and grinned. He crouched on all fours and sprang towards the violet thing. He caught it and sunk his teeth into it. His target jerked awake immediately.

Kaori was yanked from her slumber when she felt pain shooting through her tail. "WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed as she jumped up completely forgetting that she was in a tree. She screamed as she fell to the ground.

When the dust cleared, Kaori had her tail in her line of vision. "Shippo-chan, Get off my tail!" she growled at the little fox cub. Shippo released her tail and grinned at her, "You promised, Kaori-san." Kaori stood and stretched as she eyed the little cub. "Promised what?" she asked him.

She fell to the ground as someone else tugged on her tail. "What is it with people and my tail today?" she asked no one in particular. She rubbed her backside as she spoke to the two bundles of energy in front of her, "My tail is attached, you know. Now, what did I promise?" Shippo and Rin rolled their eyes and exclaimed, "You promised to take us to see Kaemon-sama and your kits today!" "Oh yeah…" Kaori replied, "Well, finish packing and we'll get going." "Alright!" Shippo yelled. "Okay!" Rin squealed.

As Kaori readjusted her sash, Inuyasha came walking up to her. "I'll go too," he stated firmly. Kaori eyed him suspiciously, "Why?" Inuyasha sighed as he rubbed one of his ears thoughtfully. "Well, I wanted to formally apologize to him. Plus, I thought maybe it would be safer for the kids if two of us went instead of just one," he stated almost hopefully. Kaori nodded, "That does make sense. Let me ask you this, do you know what you did to make Kaemon mad in the first place?" Inuyasha shrugged, "I assumed he was mad at me about Kagome."

"Wrong, little brother," Sesshoumaru stated as he sat next to the two, "Kaemon was angry at you not because of my mate, but because of what you did to his." "Huh?" Inuyasha asked before it dawned on him, "Oh, he got mad at me cause I scratched Kaori?"

"Exactly," Sesshoumaru replied before turning to Kaori, "How long will it take you to get there and back?" Kaori patted Kirara absently as she responded, "Well, since we're taking Ah-Un there and I plan on transforming to come back, I'd say Inuyasha and I should be back by sundown if we don't run into too many problems. If we do, I'd say midnight or possibly dawn at the latest." Sesshoumaru nodded before his gaze landed on his mate.

"Mama, why do Rin and Shippo-chan have to stay with Kaemon-sama? Why can't Rin and Shippo stay here?" Rin questioned as Kagome helped the children pack. Kagome looked over at the little girl and sighed, "It's too dangerous here, sweetie. You'll be safer with Kaemon. Your dad trusts him and I know that Kaori-san would never put you two in danger, so I trust her mate to keep you safe as well." Rin nodded and took the bag Kagome handed her. Kagome handed Shippo his bag and took both kids' hands as they walked over to Kaori, Inuyasha, Jaken, and Ah-Un.

Kaori bent down and picked the children up. "Kaori-chan, I trust you to get them there safely," Kagome stated as she tied the bags to Ah-Un's saddle. Kaori nodded as she and Inuyasha jumped onto the dragon's back with the children.

"No need to worry, Kagome-chan. I'll protect the little ones with my life," Kaori stated before turning to the guards. "Boys, Leiko, Yasuo, I'm counting on you to protect the group alongside Sesshoumaru. Keep a close eye on things. Inuyasha and I will be back later," Kaori stated as Ah-Un took to the air. The guards bowed to her and the dragon took off.

As soon as Ah-Un was no longer visible, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "I don't know about you, but I'm going back to bed. It's not even dawn yet," she said through a yawn. Sesshoumaru nodded as he watched her climb back into her sleeping bag. Sesshoumaru turned and walked out of camp towards the stream.

When he reached the bank, he stripped down and dove into the water. He resurfaced and shook his long hair to get the water out. His gaze shifted to a rock by the edge of the stream.

"Did you need something, Yasuo?" he questioned the orange haired demon. Yasuo studied Sesshoumaru for a moment then asked, "When are you going to inform Kagome-sama about the pup? Surely you've noticed the change in her."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I've known for a few weeks now, but I'm not sure how to tell her." Yasuo rubbed his chin for a moment, "Well why not just say it? Then maybe she'll try to avoid the fight as much as possible tomorrow." Sesshoumaru shrugged, "I guess I could tell her in the morning."

"Well you'd better," Yasuo stated before heading for camp. Sesshoumaru watched him for a moment. "I will," he stated before dipping back into the water.

Little did he know what the morning would bring…

* * *

JMK425: Well there's chapter Eight! Sorry for it being so short. Sorry for not updating sooner. No excuse on my part really. Aside from writer's block. Anyway, I am currently working on chapters 9 and 10 and will be posting those sometime in the next week or two. You're probably wondering why Kaori didn't protest Inuyasha going with her and the kids. The next chapter will somewhat explain that. Also, Thanks for all the reviews! I couldn't believe that I'd gotten so many. Thanks to everyone! Bye Bye for now! 


	9. Battle Begins

Disclaimer: Blah blah…don't own it….yada yada yada

"words" speaking

'_words' _thoughts

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Battle Begins**

The sunlight was just peaking over the horizon as a large violet and white colored cat demon ran across the countryside. Sitting atop the cat demon's head was a half-demon by the name of Inuyasha. He shifted slightly as he watched the sun climb higher into the sky.

"Hey Kaori-chan," he called as he addressed the demon. Kaori twitched an ear in his direction and responded telepathically,_ 'Yes?'_

Inuyasha adjusted himself so that he could look at her left leg. "Does your leg hurt? That demon cut you pretty good, ya know," he stated thoughtfully.

Kaori snorted and replied, _'No. I can't even feel it right now.'_

"Oh, okay. So why'd you let me come with you anyway?" he asked as he turned his attention ahead of them.

Kaori rolled her eyes before replying, _'Well, just like you said, the kits needed protection and it'd be easier for two of us to protect them. Then there's the fact that Fluffmeister and Kagome-chan needed to stay with the group. The guards had to protect the group. Sango and Miroku wouldn't have been able to provide adequate protection because they're human. So that left you and me.'_

"So you don't hate me anymore?" he responded sarcastically.

Kaori chuckled slightly, _'I never said I hated you. I just don't trust you much. Can you blame me though?'_

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, I can't blame you. I don't trust myself sometimes. Plus, your mistrust is well placed. I've put Kagome through so much because of Kikyo that I'm not sure she'll ever trust me again."

'_Don't think like that. You know as well as I do that Kagome will forgive you. Anyway, we're gonna have to continue this conversation later. We've got company.' _

Kaori dodged to the right as a tentacle came flying out of nowhere and knocked Inuyasha to the ground. He skidded as he drew Teutsaiga and screamed for Kaori to get the group. Kaori nodded and sped for the campsite.

She had just spotted the group when a sickle flew from her left and sliced her left arm from her shoulder to her paw. Kaori reared back and roared. She lost her footing and slammed into the ground as she slid towards the campsite. _'Damn. Can't run on three legs.'_ Kaori reverted back to her human form and drew her sword as the sickle came flying at her again. She barely blocked it as her back slammed into a rock on the other side of the camp ground. She finally caught sight of her assailant and gasped, "Kohaku-kun?"

Kohaku's blank gaze flickered for a moment before he raised the sickle again. Kaori jumped up and knocked the sickle aside before running at the brainwashed boy. Kohaku drew his sword and ran towards her. Kaori watched as Sango jumped between the two and knocked Kohaku's sword from his hand as she pushed the boy back.

"Kaori-chan, help the others. I'll take care of my brother!" Sango screamed as Kaori sped around the two. "Good luck!" Kaori called as she passed them and ran to help her sons and Miroku who were battling a giant dragon demon.

Kagome spun on her heel as her purifying whip sliced through another demon. _'This thing is helpful.'_

She swung her sword as a demon attempted to attack her after he dodged her whip. The demon screamed as her sword ripped through his throat. Kagome grinned as she felt the sword cut the flesh and bone of the large snake demon. The snake's head fell off its shoulders as its large body fell to the ground. Kagome swung the blade to get the blood off before looking around to see who needed her help. Her eyes streaked with red as she noticed a large panther looking demon attempting to blindside Sesshoumaru.

She ran at the demon and flipped to her left as it attempted to slice her with its claws. As she landed, she swung the sword to her right and succeeded in cutting the demon in half. She spun to her left and caught another demon across the chest. It roared and sliced at her, but nailed Kaori across the chest and stomach as the demoness was running past Kagome.

Kaori growled and stabbed the demon through the heart. She watched as it fell to the ground then turned to Kagome and grinned, "That hurt."

Kagome nodded as Kaori ran to help her sons. Sesshoumaru walked up to her and placed his back against hers as a new wave of demons entered the campsite. "Ready, love?" he asked as he readied his poison whip. "Yep," she replied as she notched an arrow into her bow and took aim.

Inuyasha dodged yet another tentacle as he burst into the campsite with Naraku hot on his heels. Yasuo and Leiko were by his side immediately as the three launched an attack on the evil hanyou. The three ran toward the half-demon with their swords at the ready. Naraku laughed as he placed a barrier around himself. "That won't work, half-breed!" Leiko called as Yasuo started chanting something under his breath. Naraku's eyes widened as his barrier flickered then dropped.

"HA!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he swung the Teutsaiga at Naraku. Naraku dodged Inuyasha, but got his arm cut by Leiko. He growled and jumped over the three as he sped toward Kagome. Leiko, Yasuo, and Inuyasha followed quickly behind him.

Naraku froze as Kagura and Kanna stood between him and Kagome. Kaori, Makoto, and Kiyoshi, and Miroku appeared on one side of him. Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood on the other side while he was stuck in the middle.

"Problems, Naraku?" Kagura sneered as she looked at him. Naraku laughed, "Hardly." Energy surrounded him briefly before hundreds of tentacles shot in every direction. He laughed as the group was sent flying away from him.

Kaori, Kagura, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru hit the side of the mountain the group had camped under. Kiyoshi, Yasuo, Leiko, and Kanna were sent flying into the forest. Makoto, Kagome, and Inuyasha all hit different trees around the area while Naraku stood laughing at all of them. Naraku's eyes landed on Kagome and he grinned as he sent another tentacle at her. Kagome was still attempting to get up and didn't notice it. Inuyasha noticed it and called to her.

"Kagome!" a voice screamed from somewhere off to the girl's right. Kagome stood frozen to the spot as she watched the tentacle speed towards her already bloodied form. 'I'm dead' she thought briefly. Blood spattered on Kagome's face as the tentacle pierced the form that appeared in front of her. "No! NOOOOOO!" Kagome screamed as the figure fell to the forest floor…

* * *

JMK425: Okay, I'm evil. I know this. Don't worry though, I'll have chapter ten posted by Friday. Also, I do apologize if the battle scenes suck. I'm not used to writing them. I've written worse though. By the way, Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I honestly never expected to get so many. You guys are the best! Read and Review please. Bye Bye! 


	10. Defeat of Naraku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Seriously…

"words" speaking

'_words' _thoughts

_

* * *

Last time: "Kagome!" a voice screamed from somewhere off to the girl's right. Kagome stood frozen to the spot as she watched the tentacle speed towards her already bloodied form. 'I'm dead' she thought briefly. Blood spattered on Kagome's face as the tentacle pierced the form that appeared in front of her. "No! NOOOOOO!" Kagome screamed as the figure fell to the forest floor…_**

* * *

Chapter Ten: The End of Naraku**

"Sesshoumaru, please be alright, please," Kagome sobbed as she leaned over Sesshoumaru's body. Sesshoumaru looked into the eyes of his love and smiled softly. He raised his hand and ran his palm down her cheek. "I'll be fine, love. Don't…" he groaned before continuing weakly, "Don't worry." Kagome smiled at him, "Rest, love. I'll finish this." Sesshoumaru nodded and closed his eyes. _'Kami, please help us finish this,' _was his last thought before sleep overtook the taiyoukai. Kagome made sure he was breathing normally before standing and looking over the battleground.

Sango had managed to push Kohaku back against a tree and was holding him there. Inuyasha and the guards were still facing off against Naraku who was steadily being pushed back against the cliff side. Kagura and Kanna stood side by side fighting the onslaught of demons that Naraku had sent after them. Leiko was tending to Miroku since the poisonous bees had put him out of the fight. Kaori stood next to Kagome blood pouring out of the multiple wounds on her body as the two looked over the battlefield. Their gazes landed on Naraku and Kaori unsheathed her sword at the same time Kagome did. "Ready?" the older demoness asked the younger. Kagome's eyes streaked with red as she replied, "Yes. The bastard hurt my mate." The two demons nodded to each other before taking off towards their target.

Naraku couldn't believe it. He was losing. The cat demons and Sesshoumaru shouldn't have been with the group, but they were. He glared angrily at the cat demoness and Kagome as they came rushing towards him swords drawn and ready to spill his blood. He looked around frantically trying to find an opening to escape but their defenses were flawless. It was almost as if THEY had set the trap for HIM. He backed up some more and felt something solid against his back. He was cornered and they knew it. "Problems, half-breed?" the cat demoness sneered at him.

Cold steel found itself against his throat as Kagome pointed her sword at his throat. Inuyasha, Kaori, Makoto, Kiyoshi, and Yasuo's swords soon joined hers. Even Tokijin joined in with others as Sesshoumaru stood between Kagome and Kaori. "The jewel, Naraku," Kagome demanded as she pushed the tip closer to the half-demon's throat.

Naraku smirked, "You wouldn't kill me Kagome. You don't have it in you." Kagome growled, "I didn't give you permission to speak, half-breed. Now, give me the jewel." Naraku glared at her, "No."

"Have it your way then," Kagome stated as her sword started to pulse. Six other pulses joined the first as the seven swords began glowing simultaneously. Kagome's sword glowed a bright purple, Kaori's glowed a bright red, Makoto's glowed green, Kiyoshi's glowed white, Yasuo's glowed orange, Teutsaiga glowed bright gold, and Tokijin glowed blue as the group swung their blades together.

"Seisui-no-ken!" Kagome growled. "Kaze-no-Kizu!" Inuyasha screamed. "Raikou-no-Kizu!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed. "Seishou-no-ken!" Kaori yelled. "Seiryoku-no-ken!" Makoto exclaimed. "Binsoku-no-ken!" Kiyoshi yelled. "Bouei-no-ken!" Yasuo hollered.

The combined attacks hit Naraku head on and he screamed as he burst into pieces and was scattered to the winds. The mountainside blew apart and crumbled to nothing as the group stood watching in amazement.

When the smoke cleared, Kagome walked over and picked up the nearly completed Shikon no Tama. "It's finally over," she sighed as she walked up to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha walked up to the couple and knelt before them. "I guess my time is up. I'm ready for my punishment now, Sesshoumaru," he stated sadly.

Sesshoumaru eyed his brother for a moment before stating, "I have the perfect punishment for you since you have redeemed yourself slightly, little brother. You will help take care of Kagome and my pups. Until the pup is born however, you will serve under the mangy cat that's asleep over there."

Inuyasha glanced over at Kaori before nodding to Sesshoumaru, "I'd be glad to…Fluffmeister." Kagome laughed as Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at Inuyasha. Her gaze landed on Kaori and she cringed, "I'm going to go treat Kaori-chan's wounds. She's injured worse than the rest of us."

Sesshoumaru nodded and looked over at his best friend. Four deep gashes were across her stomach, a deep cut was on her throat, her left arm had been sliced open from her shoulder to her wrist, and her left leg had a deep cut in it.

Kagome walked over to Kaori and started to undress her, but froze when she noticed something. "She's not breathing," Kagome whispered quietly to herself. Kagome threw her head back and howled through the tears streaming down her cheeks, "Kaori-chan's dead!"

Kagome started sobbing uncontrollably as Sesshoumaru knelt down and checked Kaori's pulse. There was none. "She is dead," Sesshoumaru confirmed softly.

"MOM!" Makoto and Kiyoshi howled as they knelt next to the demoness. "Kaori?" a voice questioned sadly. Sesshoumaru turned and noticed Kaemon and fifteen other demons, Shippo, and Rin standing behind him.

Kaemon walked forward and gathered his mate into his arms. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and buried his face against her neck as he started sobbing. The fifteen cat demons stepped forward and sat next to him and the twins.

The youngest of all of them looked up at the tiger demon and asked, "Daddy is mommy going to be okay?" Kaemon stared as his youngest son through blurry eyes and started to respond before Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"She'll be fine, little one," Sesshoumaru stated as he stood and pulled Tenseiga from its sheath. "Put her on the ground Kaemon," he stated firmly. Kaemon nodded and placed Kaori on the ground.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and saw the messengers of the underworld. He swung Tenseiga and destroyed the toad like things. He sheathed Tenseiga and waited. Kaori's major wounds had healed almost instantly as the group watched silently. Kaemon prayed to every god he knew that his mate would be okay.

Then they heard it.

It was faint at first, but steadily got stronger.

A heartbeat…

Kaori's heartbeat.

Kaori took a sharp intake of breath and opened her eyes to see her family smiling at her. She covered her ears as screams of 'Mom, Kaori-chan, and Kaori-sama' filled the clearing. Next thing she knew, Kaori was being scooped off the ground and spun around by her mate.

Kaori laughed at him, "Kaemon, stop. You're making me dizzy." Kaemon stopped abruptly and pulled her into a hug, "I was afraid I'd lost you, love." Kaori looked up at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Sesshoumaru took that moment to pipe up, "You died, stupid cat." Kaori spun around and faced him, "Missed you too, damn mutt. You brought me back, didn't you?" Sesshoumaru nodded and Kaori ran and hugged him. "Thanks…Fluffster. I owe you."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "No you don't. You helped me and Kagome get together, so I saved your life. We're even for once." Kaori grinned at him, "I guess so."

Kaemon came up to her and nuzzled her neck. "Let's go home, love." Kaori nodded, "Okay in a minute. I've gotta do something first." Kaemon nodded and let go of her. "Make it quick," he purred. Kaori nodded as she ran up to Miroku.

She pulled a small box out of her kimono and handed it to him. "Here. I think you'll need this," she stated as she grinned at him. Miroku opened the box and found three rings inside.

A diamond engagement ring and two golden wedding bands. "These rings hold sentimental value for Sango. They were her parent's rings. Her father left them in my care after his wife died. He told me to be sure Sango got them when the time was right," Kaori stated as she looked over at Sango, "and I think the time is finally right." Miroku nodded as he stood. "Thank you, Kaori-sama. For all your help," he stated as he walked over to Sango.

Sango looked up as Miroku knelt in front of her. He looked down at the lifeless form of Kohaku and sighed, "It's a pity we can't save him." Sango shook her head, "No, we did save him. He's finally at peace. I'll miss him, but at least he's happy." Miroku took her hand in his and asked, "What about you? Are you happy?" Sango shrugged, "I guess so." "Well, I don't really know if this is a good time, but I love you, Sango. Would you marry me?" he blurted out suddenly. Sango looked up at him before launching herself into his arms and screaming, "YES!" at the top of her lungs. Miroku laughed as he hugged her to him.

Kagome laughed as she watched the couple, "It's about time." She then turned to Sesshoumaru and cocked her head to the side, "Now, what were you saying about pups?" Sesshoumaru grinned at her, "You're pregnant, love."

"Really?" she squealed with delight as she hugged him. "Yep. In about seven months, we'll have a pup to take care of," he replied as he held her. "Hey! What about Rin and Shippo-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked as she latched onto to his leg. Shippo jumped onto his shoulder, "Yeah, what about us, dad?"

Kagome chuckled as she picked Rin up, "We won't forget about you two. Trust us." Rin squealed and hugged Kagome while Shippo latched onto Sesshoumaru's neck.

"Well, now what?" Inuyasha asked as he, Kagura, Kanna, and the guards walked up to the couple.

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment before turning to Kaori and Kaemon, "How soon can you two have a celebration party thrown together? One with all the lords and ladies of Japan so that I can announce the defeat of Naraku and my mating with Kagome."

Kaori shrugged, "Probably in a week, but are you sure you want all of them?" Sesshoumaru nodded, "I don't think I stuttered, stupid."

"I know that," she replied as she stuck her tongue out him.

"Well, in that case, we can have one set up by the beginning of next week. I assume you'll want it at your place," Kaemon stated. Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yes."

"We'll see you then, Fluffster," Kaori stated as she picked her youngest kit up. The twenty cat demons and Inuyasha bowed to Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin. "Goodbye for now," Kaori and Kaemon said as the large family disappeared into the tree line followed by Inuyasha, Kagura, and Kanna.

"Goodbye!" Kagome called as they left. She turned to Sesshoumaru, "What do you say we go home?" Sesshoumaru smiled, "Sounds good. Sango and Miroku can come too." "Alright, let's go," Kagome stated as the group headed for the Western Lands.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"So, the half-breed was defeated?" a deep voice asked. "Seems that way," a child like voice replied. "Do we move now, sister?" the deep voice questioned. The childish voice replied, "Not yet, brother. We'll wait until the pup is born. Then we'll get that arrogant taiyoukai back for hurting mother…"

"…by taking his pup."

* * *

JMK425: Whoa, that was odd. I think I just moved into a new plot thingy or something. Anyway, the next chapter will basically have Kagome getting settled in as the Lady of the West… I think. If it doesn't, don't kill me. Please. Read and Review Please. Bye Bye!

* * *

Attack Translations (Well, roughly translated):

Kaze-no-Kizu: Wind Scar Inuyasha

Raikou-no-Kizu: Lightning Scar Sesshoumaru

Seisui-no-ken: Blade of Purity Kagome

Seishou-no-ken: Blade of Spirit Destruction Kaori

Seiryoku-no-ken: Sword of Strength Makoto

Binsoku-no-ken: Sword of Agility Kiyoshi

Bouei-no-ken: Blade of Protection Yasuo


	11. Meeting the Lords

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Simple as that.

"words" speaking

'_words'_ thoughts

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Meeting the Lords**

Kagome awoke as soon as the sunlight hit her face and sighed as she looked around the room. _'Today's the day I meet the lords and ladies that Kaori's been telling me about. Hope I don't mess anything up.'_ She rolled over in bed and found that she was alone. "That's odd," she thought aloud, "Wonder where he went." Kagome threw the silk sheets off her and climbed out of bed. "Whoa…" she breathed as fell right back on the bed as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

"You got up too fast, Kagome-sama," a woman's voice called. Kagome looked over to the door way and saw her personal servant standing there with a beautiful kimono in her arms.

"Good Morning, Tigara-san. Did you sleep well?" she asked the half-cat, half-wolf demon. Tigara nodded, "Yes. I trust you did as well, milady." Kagome nodded as Tigara handed her the kimono.

"His lordship requests that you don't wear this garment until this evening. It belonged to his mother and he doesn't want it ruined," Tigara stated as she bowed to Kagome.

Kagome smiled, "Where is Sesshoumaru this morning?"

Tigara pulled the balcony doors open and began making the bed before replying, "He's double checking the security for tonight. Then he'll be sitting down with Kaori-sama and going over the list of guests again. He wants to make sure no uninvited guests show up."

"I see," Kagome responded as she put the top of her old school uniform on.

"I don't think so, Kagome-chan," Kaori stated as she walked into the room, "You've got a whole closet full of expensive kimonos and you want to wear that?" Kagome shrugged, "Is there a problem with that, Kaori?"

Kaori nodded, "That would be fine if you weren't planning on leaving these chambers. Since you are though, you'll need to wear this." Kaori tossed a baby blue kimono with cherry blossom embroidery going from the right shoulder to the left hip and a navy blue obi to Kagome. Kaori noticed Tigara standing off to the side, "Tigara, help Kagome get dressed please. I'll be back in ten minutes to get her."

"What for?" Kagome asked curiously. "To show you around this place as I'm sure Fluffmeister didn't show you everything," Kaori stated as she disappeared through the doorway. The door had barely been shut when it was thrown open again.

Rin came running into the room and jumped onto the bed. "Rin is not wearing that, Kohana-san," Rin stated as Tigara's twin sister walked into the room holding a green kimono in her clawed hand. Kohana sighed, "Rin-sama, you can not run around the palace in the nude. A lady does not do such things." Rin stuck her tongue out at the half-demon.

"Rin put your kimono on," Kagome stated sternly. Rin sighed and nodded as she jumped off the bed. She climbed onto a chair and stood while Kohana dressed her. "All done," Kohana stated before turning to Kagome, "We didn't mean to bother you, milady."

"No problem, Kohana-san," Kagome replied as the half wolf demon bowed to her. "Breakfast, Kohana-san," Rin demanded as she grabbed Kohana's hand. Kagome smiled as she followed the two.

* * *

Later that afternoon…

"So, whose room was this?" Kagome asked her self proclaimed tour guide. Kaori turned and grinned, "This was Inuyasha's room when he was a pup." Kaori picked up a piece of a broken bed post.

"How'd his bed get like that?" Kagome asked.

The bed had obviously collapsed at some point. There were also claw and bite marks in the bed posts. The mattress was torn to shreds.

"Let's just say Inuyasha was a very _active_ child. Too bad he never grew out of it. I've already had to order him a new bed and he's only been with me for a week," Kaori complained.

Kagome laughed, "What'd he do to it?"

Kaori rolled her eyes, "His bedroom is at the end of the hallway. I guess he got bored the other night cause he ran from the other end of the hall and jumped onto his bed. The damn thing pretty much exploded. The pieces went everywhere and even broke some of the window that's across the hall from his room."

Kagome was laughing so hard she was kneeling on the floor.

"Glad you think it's funny cause I sure don't," Kaori stated as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Anyway, let's continue."

Meanwhile…

"Hey, Tigara," Inuyasha called as he walked into one of the guest rooms. Tigara turned and looked at him as she finished making the bed. "Yes, Inuyasha-sama?" she asked politely. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Don't call me that. Inuyasha is just fine." Tigara smiled, "I'll remember that, Inuyasha-kun. Did you want something?"

"Is there something I can do? I'm bored out of my mind," he stated pleadingly. Tigara giggled, "Sure. You can come with me to get some firewood for the guest rooms, if you want."

"Yeah let's go," he stated as he headed for the door.

"Inuyasha!" Tigara hollered. Inuyasha turned toward her, "What?"

Tigara smirked and walked up to him. She got within three inches of him and touched his arm. _'What's she doing?'_ Inuyasha wondered as Tigara leaned closer to his face. She stopped just before her nose touched his.

Inuyasha leaned forward slightly as he stared into her violet colored eyes. He barely heard the whisper from her lips before she pulled away and dashed out the door.

It took a moment for her words to sink in. "I'm it, am I?" he smirked before dashing after her.

Neither noticed the pairs of eyes watching them.

Kaori, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo laughed as they watched Inuyasha run after the servant. "Seems he's taken a liking to her," Miroku stated thoughtfully as his hand wondered to Sango's plump rear. "Pervert!" Sango screamed as she smacked him. Miroku rubbed his face blissfully as the rest of the group walked away from him.

"So, Kaori-chan, what do we need to remember for tonight's dinner?" Kagome asked curiously. Kaori rubbed her chin for a moment.

"Well, the main thing is that when meeting the taiyoukai from the North and South, be sure to cross your right arm over your waist and place your left arm behind your back. Then bend at the waist and bow until you can see the tip of their boots. As for the minor youkai lords, a simple nod in their direction is appropriate. Also, make sure to keep a tall and proud stature throughout the evening. Show no weakness to any of them as it could be used against the Western Lands. Another thing, do not speak to one of the male taiyoukai unless they speak to you. It is considered rude to do so. It is considered polite to speak with the female taiyoukai without being told to do so. So, don't be afraid to start a conversation with one of them," Kaori stated thoughtfully.

"Is that all?" Kagome asked. Kaori nodded, "Aside from minding your manners, that's it." "Let's go raid the kitchen. I'm hungry," Shippo whined. Kagome laughed as she scooped him up, "Sounds good to me." "Same here," Kaori and Sango chimed as the group walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Sundown…

"I can't do this," Kagome stated nervously as she stood at the front gate with Sesshoumaru. "Don't worry, love. Just follow my lead," he whispered to her as the gate opened.

"Presenting the lords and ladies of the Northern Lands!" a guard announced. A male and female wolf demon walked up to Sesshoumaru and Kagome and bowed.

"Lord Yukio and Lady Michiko, I'd like to introduce you to my mate the Miko-Demon, Kagome," Sesshoumaru introduced as he and Kagome bowed to the wolf demons in front of them.

Yukio nodded and walked forward as he stated snottily, "A pleasure I'm sure."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and started to growl before Kaori's voice penetrated her thoughts _'Kagome, I know he insulted you, but control yourself. He doesn't know you, so he's gonna be that way for a bit. Give Yukio-sama some time and he won't be like that. Trust me._'

Yukio watched the young demoness closely before he spotted Kaori and Kaemon. "Kaemon, Kaori, how're you?" he asked as he walked up to them.

Michiko walked up to Kagome next. "Nice to meet you, Kagome-san. I hope you can forgive my mate. He's always like that when he first meets someone. Just ask Sesshoumaru," Michiko stated as she waved to Kaori and Kaemon. Kagome shrugged, "I guess I can understand why he's that way."

Michiko nodded before looking over her shoulder, "Kouga, come here." Kagome had to stifle a giggle at the sight of Kouga. He wasn't in his normal fur attire; instead he was sporting a blue haori with violet trim.

Kouga growled slightly as he approached Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Michiko bopped him over the head and growled, "Behave yourself, cub." Sesshoumaru bit his tongue to keep from growling at the wolf himself.

"My son," Michiko stated as she looked at Kouga proudly. "We know each other already, mother," Kouga grumbled.

"Wait a minute. I thought you lived in the East," Kagome stated as she looked at him. "I do, but I'm originally from the North. I like it better in the East," Kouga stated before following his mother further into the courtyard of the palace.

"The lords and ladies of the Southern Lands!" the guard announced as the gates opened again.

A male and female dragon demon walked up to Sesshoumaru and Kagome and bowed. "Lord Kin and Lady Seiko, my mate, Kagome," Sesshoumaru stated as he and Kagome bowed.

Kin walked up to Kagome and smiled, "Quite the little beauty, Sesshoumaru. I'm impressed." Kagome blushed slightly as Sesshoumaru pulled her against him. "Thank you, Kin," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Let me know if Fluffy harms a hair on your head, Kagome. I'd gladly protect you," Kin stated with a lecherous gleam in his eye. Seiko walked up to him and smacked him upside the head. "I don't think so, buster. You keep your hands off the little lady, ya hear me?" Seiko growled.

Kin gulped and smiled at his mate, "I hear ya, love. I'm gonna go holler at Kaori now." Kin walked away from his mate quickly. Kagome and Seiko laughed.

"Is he always like that?" Kagome asked the dragon demoness. Seiko smiled, "Yep, but I still love the big oaf. He lays a finger on you, let me know. Better yet, let Kaori know. She'll put him in his place better than I can." Kagome laughed as she, Seiko, and Sesshoumaru joined the others.

"Well, shall we get ready for dinner?" Sesshoumaru asked as the group headed for the palace. "Yes!" was the shouted reply.

* * *

JMK425: So tired…thud Zzzzzzzzzz….

Kaori walks into the computer room

Kaori: Since the author of this story has fallen asleep, I would like to take the time to thank all my fans! You're too kind. Also, JMK would like to thank everyone for the reviews and is very sorry for not updating sooner. Seems my little vacation wasn't good for her. I LOVE being her muse! Anyway, please Read and Review. Bye Bye!


	12. Betrayal and Lies

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

"words" speaking

'_words' _thoughts

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Betrayal and Lies **

Two figures walked silently down the dark corridor. They stopped at a door with an unusual symbol carved into it. It looked as though the symbol had been carved quickly due to the ragged lines that formed it. The symbol was of a dragon and a snake wrapped around a crescent moon. Under the symbol were the words, 'Death comes on swift wings to all who enter this room'. The two figures ignored the warning as they opened the door to the room.

Candles immediately sprang to life as the two people entered the room. The room looked as though it was once a bedroom of some sort. Now, vines covered the walls, bed, and ceiling. A large oak tree was growing in the center of the room and the light from outside illuminated the face of a young dog demoness who appeared to be in a peaceful sleep.

The sword sticking out of her chest, the tear stains on her cheeks, and the blood stains on her kimono showed a different picture to all who laid eyes upon her form. The figures approached the tree and knelt before the woman.

"Mother, you'll be with us again soon," the girl with the child like voice stated. "Yes mother, soon we'll be a family again," the deep voiced boy stated. The girl turned her head to the left of the tree and grinned, "Kohana-san, did you bring us some good news?"

Kohana stepped forward and bowed to the two dog demons in front of her. "Of course, Nariko-sama. I brought the information Matsu-sama requested," Kohana stated.

Matsu smiled, "Good work, Kohana. Now, who will be taking care of the pup?" Kohana waved her hand in the air and an image appeared of a silver haired half-demon dressed completely in red.

"His name is Inuyasha. He's Sesshoumaru's half brother," Kohana stated. Nariko rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "Hmmm, Inuyasha, huh?"

Nariko looked at Matsu and smiled. Matsu smiled as they both chimed, "Perfect."

* * *

At the Western Castle…. 

Inuyasha sneezed. "Damn it! Now who's talking about me?" he wondered as he got dressed for dinner. "Who'd want to talk about you?" Shippo asked as he sat on Inuyasha's bed playing cards with Tigara.

"Shut up, kit," Inuyasha growled as he tied his sash roughly. Shippo stuck his tongue out at him.

Tigara giggled, "Really cute, Shippo-chan. Inuyasha, you're going to rip that." Inuyasha growled, "I still don't see why I have to wear this."

"Because it's expected, Inuyasha-sama," Rin stated as she walked into the room. "Keh," Inuyasha scoffed as he walked out onto the balcony.

Tigara noticed Rin looking around the room. "Did you need something, Rin-sama," she asked the little girl.

Rin pouted slightly. "Rin can't find Kohana-san. Kohana-san was supposed to help Rin get dressed, but Rin can't find her," the girl whined.

Tigara smiled, "My sister will be back before long. For now, why don't I help you get dressed?"

"YAY!" Rin squealed as she grabbed Tigara's hand and led her from the room.

Shippo jumped off the bed and walked out to the balcony. He jumped on the railing and smiled, "You like her, huh?" Inuyasha shrugged, "So, what if I do?" Shippo said nothing, but sat on the railing next to Inuyasha as the two looked out over the Western Lands.

* * *

Meanwhile**….(LEMONYISH STUFF!)**

"Stop torturing me, Fluffy. I can't take anymore," Kagome groaned as Sesshoumaru teased the entrance to her pussy with his cock.

"Just admit it, love. You love it when I'm possessive, don't you," he teased as he licked her earlobe. Kagome shuddered as even more heat added to her already overly heated pussy. "No, I don't," she breathed.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he kissed and nibbled her neck causing her to moan.

He leaned back and grasped her breasts gently before running his thumbs over her nipples. He pushed his hips forward slightly and stuck the head of his cock in her before pulling back out again.

"Se..Sesshoumaru! Stop teasing," she groaned. Sesshoumaru smiled at her, "Admit it and I'll make that ache go away."

Kagome glared at him, "Fine. I admit I love it when you're possessive. Now, come here."

She reached up and grabbed his head as she pulled herself onto his lap.

Kissing him deeply, she grasped his cock in her hand and shoved it into her pussy as she pushed her hips against his. Sesshoumaru groaned and grasped her hips as he started pounding in to her. Kagome met each of his thrusts and could feel herself nearing her peak.

She growled and sunk her fangs into her mating mark as she tumbled over the edge. Sesshoumaru sank his fangs into hers as he too fell off the edge. They stayed in that position for what seemed like an eternity as they waited for their climaxes to subside.

Finally, after several moments, they pulled back and began licking the blood off each others necks.

**END OF LEMONY STUFF**!

Kagome climbed off his lap and sighed, "We'd better get ready. I'm gonna go take a bath." Sesshoumaru nodded, "I'll join you."

* * *

Dinner… 

"So, where are you from, Kagome?" Seiko asked politely. Kagome smiled, "I'm not from this era. I was born in a place called Tokyo that exists five hundred years from now." Kin gasped, "Wow, so how'd you get to this time?"

"Through a well outside of Inuyasha's Forest, it's not there now," she stated sadly. "What happened to it?" Michiko asked.

"There was a weird light that came from it then it exploded," Sango stated before Kagome could.

"I see. So, you're stuck in this era?" Kin asked curiously. Kagome nodded as she shifted her food around on her plate.

Sesshoumaru saw this and placed a hand on top of hers, "Are you well?" Kagome smiled, "Yes. I'm just not really hungry at the moment. My stomach's kinda queasy."

Kaori smiled, "That would be the pup, Kagome-chan. It's making your stomach queasy." Kaori reached into her kimono and pulled out a bottle with some strange blue liquid in it. "Drink a bit of this. It'll help," Kaori stated as she handed the bottle to Kagome.

Kagome pulled the cork out and smelled the liquid. It smelled like blueberries. "It won't hurt the pup will it?" she asked cautiously. Kaori shook her head, "No. Taiyoukai have been using that stuff to help calm morning sickness for centuries. It works, trust me." Kagome nodded and took a sip. She immediately started feeling better and began wolfing her food down.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Thanks, damn cat." Kaori grinned, "No problem, Fluffmeister."

Yukio looked up and down the table then looked at Sesshoumaru. "Where are Nariko and Matsu? Surely, they would've joined their father for his mate's coming out dinner," Yukio stated arrogantly.

The table went eerily silent as Sesshoumaru turned pale.

Kagome looked at her mate, "Who're Nariko and Matsu? And what did he mean by father?"

Sesshoumaru gulped as he looked at his mate, "Nariko and Matsu are my daughter and son. They're from my first mate, Kioko."

Kagome jumped out of her chair, "You never told me about having another mate. Why did you keep that from me?" Tears had begun to stream down her face, but the tears turned to full out sobs at what he said next.

"You didn't need to know," he replied.

Kagome turned and ran from the room.

As soon as Kagome was out of earshot, Kaori stood and slammed her fists on the table as she glared at Yukio.

"YOU DUMB SON OF A BITCH!" Kaori screamed as she tried to lunge at the wolf demon. Kaemon, Kin, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha grabbed on to her and pulled her away from the table.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to the wolf demon and growled, "We'll discuss this later, Yukio. For now, Get Out Of My Sight!"

Yukio smirked and walked out of the room.

"Kaemon, calm your mate. Kin, Inuyasha, help him. I need to go find my mate," Sesshoumaru stated as he walked out of the room.

Sango looked at Seiko as she watched Kaemon gather Kaori into his arms. "Seiko-sama?" Sango called to get the dragon demon's attention.

Seiko looked at her, "Yes?"

"What happened to Sesshoumaru's first mate, Kioko?" Sango asked curiously. The room froze as Seiko shrugged, "I don't know."

"Sesshoumaru killed her," Kaori answered.

"What? Why would he kill his mate?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

Kaori sighed, "He found out that Kioko was sleeping with several guards. Of course, he confronted her about it and she lied to him. He believed her lies until he caught her in bed with the former general. That was when he killed her. Years later, he realized that it was partially his fault that she ran to other men. He was never around to spend any time with her or their children. Sesshoumaru even tried to make amends with his children, but they wouldn't even speak to him. Nariko and Matsu's loyalty lies with their mother even though she's dead. They won't forgive Sesshoumaru for ignoring Kioko."

* * *

JMK425: Hmm, left another cliffy. Oh well! Thanks for all the reviews. I love them! Also about the 'Death on swift wings' thing I think that may have been in some movie or something. I don't know. Well, Please Read and Review! Bye Bye! 


	13. Feelings Revealed

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Please call off the lawyers.

"words" speaking

'_words'_ thoughts

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Feelings Revealed**

Sesshoumaru sat outside the door to the bedroom listening to her cry. _'I should probably go comfort her. I want to, but have been in this situation before. Best to let her cry or she'll probably try to kill me and I'm not in the mood for that.' _He sighed heavily as he laid his head against his chest. "I fucked up again," he whispered. "Well, fix it, damn mutt," Kaori stated as she sat next to him. Sesshoumaru bent his head back and rested it on the door, "How? I lied to her."

Kaori shook her head and placed a hand on his arm, "That's not true pup. You didn't lie to her, but you didn't mention it either. Give her till tomorrow morning to cool off then try to speak with her about it. Just remember to approach the situation calmly. Don't let that temper of yours get the better of you."

Sesshoumaru smiled, "That speech sounds familiar. You given it to me before, haven't you?" Kaori nodded, "Yeah, I gave it to you after you and Kioko got into your first fight." "I'd forgotten about that," he stated quietly. Kaori looked at the door then at him, "Tell me, do you love Kagome for Kagome, or do you love her because she reminds you of Kioko a little?"

"I admit, Kagome does remind me of Kioko sometimes, but that's not why I love her. I love Kagome because she's independent, confident, and beautiful. Kioko was beautiful, but she was shy, quiet, and extremely dependant. Really, there's no comparing the two of them. Kagome's the much better choice," he stated confidently.

"Well, I think you need to tell her exactly what you just told me. Actually, I don't think you'll have to, right Kagome?" Kaori asked as the door to the bedroom swung open.

Sesshoumaru fell backwards with a thud causing Kagome to giggle.

"Uh, hi," he stated as he looked at his mate. "Well, I'm gonna leave you two alone now…" Kaori started when she suddenly heard a strange noise coming from the other end of the hall.

Kagome poked her head out of the room as Sesshoumaru sat up and looked at the source of the noise.

Inuyasha skidded around the corner at the other end of the hall with a book in his hand. "…AND THAT IS WHY I LOVE INUYASHA SO MUCH! THE NEXT DAY…" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs as he continued to read the book aloud. He ran down the hall towards his small audience with Tigara fresh on his heels.

"GIVE IT BACK, INUYASHA! THAT'S PRIVATE!" Tigara screamed as she chased him.

Inuyasha turned his head towards her, "Never! This is too good!"

He barely had time to turn his head back toward the book when he was tripped. He yelped as he landed on his face and slid ten feet only to stop directly in front of Kaori.

Inuyasha looked up at her as she, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru laughed.

"That hurt! Who tripped me?" he demanded. He looked to his right to see both Tigara and Kohana standing in the hallway.

Tigara stomped up to him and snatched the book from his hand, "That's what you get for messing with a girl's diary!"

Kohana walked over next and knelt down, "The next time you touch my sister's personal items, _I'll_ be the one chasing you and I **guarantee** that I, unlike my sister, _will_ catch you. Is that understood?"

"I was only joking, sheesh! Loosen up will ya?" he stated as he pulled himself off the floor.

Kohana glared at him, "Taking a woman's diary is not a joking matter. How would you like it if someone took something that was precious to you? Like your sword, for example."

Inuyasha clutched Teutsaiga's hilt and growled.

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about," Kohana stated before turning to leave. She bowed to Sesshoumaru and Kagome, "I apologize on behalf of this idiot and my sister for disturbing you. We're taking our leave now."

Kohana grabbed Tigara's arm and Inuyasha's left ear and pulled the two down the hall.

Kaori smiled as she looked at the two dog demons in front of her, "Well, now that the excitement is over, I'm gonna head out for a walk. You two play nice now." She stood and walked down the hallway towards the gardens. Kagome watched until Kaori was out of eyesight then reached down and pulled Sesshoumaru up by his ear. "Ow, Ow, Ow," Sesshoumaru yelped as he was pulled into their bedroom and forced to sit down on the bed. Kagome glared at him as she sat on a chair in front of him. "Tell me everything about your children and your first mate. I want the truth Sesshoumaru," Kagome growled.

Sesshoumaru nodded as he situated himself to a more comfortable position. "My first mate was named Kioko. She was the former lord of the North's daughter and a full blooded dog demon. Her father and my father had set up an arranged marriage between the two of us. I didn't meet her until two days before our wedding."

"A month later, Kioko found out she was pregnant with pups. I didn't find out about the pregnancy until the day the pups were born. A messenger had been sent to inform me of their birth due to the fact that I was away on business at the time. At first, I questioned rather the children were mine, but then remembered that Kioko and I had made love on our wedding night. The time frame fit, so I hurried home to see my pups."

"Kioko was a good mate and mother for a number of years. She never asked me where I was headed and always greeted me with a smile. However, as time went on, I began to hear rumors floating around saying that she'd become unfaithful to me. I confronted her about it one evening at dinner and she told me not to believe everything I heard. I shrugged it off for about a month until one evening when I returned home early and she wasn't at the door to greet me."

"I got worried and went to find her. I found her in our bed with the general of my army on top of her. I don't remember anything after that. My blood beast had taken over and I didn't get myself back until after I had stabbed Kioko through the heart with her own sword. Her last words to me were: _'I'm sorry. Forgive me…'."_

"Unfortunately, I couldn't take care of Nariko and Matsu after Kioko's death, so I sent them to live with Kioko's father. Well, it wasn't so much that I couldn't, I just didn't have any time to spend with them. For some reason, they've developed an extreme hatred towards me because of Kioko. They wouldn't even speak to me the last time I saw them, so I don't think we'll getting a visit from them."

Kagome was speechless as she watched Sesshoumaru lie down on the bed. "Why didn't you tell me when we met at the hot spring?" she whispered. Sesshoumaru sighed, "It's a piece of my life that I've been trying to forget. I learned an important lesson from the whole experience though. I learned that I need to spend more time with my family…with you."

"Really?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yes. I love you and don't ever want to lose you or our pup."

Kagome gave him a teary-eyed smile as she crawled into bed and curled up against him. "You won't. I love you too much to let you go, Fluffy," Kagome stated as she buried her face in his tail. Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her. "Sleep, love. We have a long day tomorrow," he told her as he closed his eyes. Kagome nodded as she shut her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Kohana, don't make me do this please," Inuyasha pleaded as Tigara finished putting the lipstick on him.

Kohana grinned, "Well, you're the one that got nosy. So if you want to know what's on a girl's mind, you need to be a girl!"

"Hey Kohana, do you think we aught to lock him in a room with Kin. He drank too much and would probably mistake Inuyasha for a girl," Tigara snickered.

Inuyasha turned pale and began struggling against the rope they'd tied him to the chair with. "NO! No fucking way in HELL!" Inuyasha screamed.

Kohana shook her head, "No, that'd be too much even for me. I can't stand to be alone with Kin for more than ten minutes a day. I've got a better idea. Why don't we take him down to the soldier's barracks and parade around with him there?" Inuyasha screamed so loud that Kohana and Tigara had to cover their ears.

"Enough you three," Kaemon stated as he walked into the room carrying a wailing kit in his arms. "You woke Hiroshi with all the screaming," he muttered as he rocked his son. Kohana and Tigara bowed to him before untying the ropes around Inuyasha.

Inuyasha bowed to Kaemon. "Sorry about that," Inuyasha stated as he walked out the door.

Kaemon waited till Inuyasha was out of earshot before turning to the women, "Do you think he realizes he's still in a female's kimono, and make up?"

Kohana shrugged, "Do you think he noticed that his hair had been braided?" The three looked at one another and burst out laughing. They laughed even harder when they heard a string of curses coming from the hallway.

Inuyasha had just remembered that he was dressed in drag.

* * *

JMK425: Well, there's chapter 13! The next chapter will take place a little later in Kagome's pregnancy…I think.If it doesn't, don't kill me please. I am writing this story as I go along. Read and Review please! Bye Bye!

Responses to a few reviews:

To Native Wolf Cub: You're first question was why the body didn't deteriorate. The reason is the sword she was pierced with somehow prevents any type of deterioration. I don't know how, so please don't ask me to explain further. Your second question was what are they going to do to Kagome and the pup. That will be explained in due time, please be patient. You're third question was who Kohana was loyal to. The answer to this is that she looks out only for herself and Tigara. About Tigara, her loyalty lies with both Sesshoumaru and her sister. As for her knowing about the events between Kohana Nariko, and Matsu, no she doesn't. Your other question was answered in the above chapter.

To Hotaru-lock: You asked a couple of questions in your review for Chapter 11. Your first question was when the pup was coming. It will come in due time (a few chapters…maybe). Your second question was about the demoness, Tigara and Inuyasha getting together. I believe that will be sometime in the next few chapters. I'm not sure, so please don't hold me to it.


	14. Pup's Arrival

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

"words" speaking

'_words' _thoughts

**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Pup's Arrival**

Kagome placed a hand over her stomach as the pup started kicking furiously. "You're hungry too, huh?" she whispered as she walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Kagome paused as she came to the large glass doors that led to the gardens. She looked out and sighed, "It's beautiful tonight. Too bad Sesshoumaru's not here to enjoy it." A grumble and a kick told Kagome that she needed to get something to eat. "Alright. You win," she stated as she continued on. _'Why'd Yukio have to declare war on us?'_

* * *

Flashback… (seven months earlier)

_Sesshoumaru glared at the lord in front of him. "You are no longer welcome in my home. Leave now, Yukio" he demanded. Yukio rose from the bench he'd been sitting on. "What if I don't want to, pup?" Yukio spat. "Then I'll have to remove you by force," Sesshoumaru countered. "Actually, I'd rather remove you," Yukio stated as he looked over at Kaori. "Kaori, get your troops ready to storm the castle," Yukio ordered. _

_Kaori glared at him from the tree branch she was laying on. "Think about what you just said. You said 'get YOUR troops' meaning the troops are mine. As for getting them ready, I'll get them ready to return to the East. Our alliance is over, Yukio," the demoness replied. "So is ours," Kin chimed in. "Ours as well," Kagome added. Yukio glared at all of them. _

"_Then I declare war on all of you!" he announced. Seiko laughed, "You're declaring war on the East, West, and South? You don't stand a snowball's chance in hell against the three armies."_

"_We'll see about that. Kouga, Michiko, We're leaving!" Yukio exclaimed before taking off for the gate. Kouga and his mother shook their heads as they followed him._

End Flashback

* * *

Six and half months of war planning later, Sesshoumaru and his troops set out to fight against Yukio's troops. Kagome hadn't heard a word from him in nearly two weeks. '_I hope he's alright,'_ she thought as she grabbed some bread off the counter. Kagome walked down the hall towards the study, but stopped when a gust of wind blew her candle out.

The hallway went dark for a moment before the moonlight streamed through the windows and illuminated a painting Kagome hadn't seen before. "That's odd. I must not have noticed that painting before," she whispered quietly. She approached the painting and gasped in awe.

The painting was of a young female demon with long golden hair that reminded Kagome of the sun. Emerald colored eyes stared at her with what appeared to be a very lonely look. Three black stripes adorned each cheek of the demoness and a blue crescent moon rested on her forehead. The painting actually seemed to be alive as the moonlight glinted off the eye color. Kagome's gaze traveled over the painting and she smiled as she noticed two small pups clutching onto the bottom of the woman's kimono.

The little girl had golden eyes like Sesshoumaru, but golden hair like the demoness and one black stripe on each cheek. The boy had a mixture of gold and silver in his hair, emerald colored eyes, and two magenta stripes on each cheek. Both pups had blue crescent moons adorning their foreheads.

Kagome eyes caught sight of a passage at the bottom of the painting.

It read: _'In remembrance of Lady Kioko, wife and mate to Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. May the Lady of the West rest in peace and may her children grow to respect their heritage.' _

"So that's what Kioko looked like," Kagome muttered as she took a bite out of the bread. "That's weird," a voice said. Kagome jumped and turned her head to see Tigara standing next to her. "That painting was taken down nearly two hundred years ago. It wasn't hanging there an hour ago," Tigara stated thoughtfully.

"Was it in storage?" Kagome asked.

"No. Sesshoumaru-sama had it burned. It supposedly had a curse on it or something," Tigara replied. "Curse? What kind of curse?" Kagome questioned.

Tigara shrugged, "I'm not sure, but this isn't the only spot where it's been seen. It was seen in a sitting room that caught on fire two days later. It's also been seen in the soldiers' barracks, a kitchen, a bedroom, and the old study. It showed up in the barracks a week before some sort of virus killed three hundred of the soldiers. In the kitchen two hours before a cook was murdered there. In the bedroom a day before one of the servants was raped there. In the old study the day it burned down and Sesshoumaru-sama lost all his father's documents."

Kagome gazed at the painting again, "You know I could've sworn that Kioko was looking right at me. Now she's looking off to the right." Tigara raised an eyebrow, "What? Kioko's eyes were always looking that direction." Kagome gulped.

"What're you two doing out of your rooms this late?" Kohana asked as she approached her sister and Kagome. "We were looking at this pain…" Tigara trailed off.

Kagome looked up at the wall, but the painting was no longer there. "Where'd it go?" she asked as she and Tigara looked up and down the hallway.

Kohana looked at the wall then at the women in front of her. "You were looking at the wall?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, there was a painting there a minute ago," Kagome told her.

Kohana shook her head, "There hasn't been a painting hanging here in nearly two hundred years now, milady. I think you need to get back to bed, Tigara. Now, MARCH!" Kohana pointed down the hallway and watched as Tigara walked past her.

"Goodnight, Kagome-sama," Kohana stated as she followed her sister. "Goodnight you two," Kagome replied as she headed for the study again.

* * *

Two hours later...

Kagome awoke with a start. For a moment, she couldn't figure out why she wasn't in bed. The thought left her mind when she realized the cushion was soaked indicating her water had broken. She carefully stood from the cushion and moved to a different one. As soon as she got into what would've been a comfortable position normally, she felt her stomach cramp slightly. She winced slightly and jumped as the study door flew open.

"For the last time, I'm not gonna do…" Sesshoumaru froze as he spotted Kagome sprawled out on a cushion in the study. Kaori walked around him and approached her with a worried expression.

"You alright, Kagome-chan?" Kaori questioned as Kagome winced again.

Kaori eyed the girl for a moment before turning around and screaming, "WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASSES! WE'VE GOT A DEMONESS IN LABOR IN HERE!" Kaori's voice was so loud the castle itself seemed to rattle with the sound.

Sesshoumaru, Kin, Seiko, Kaemon, Makoto, and Kiyoshi rushed into the room to avoid the onslaught of servants that came running in with hot water, towels, blankets, pillows, and various other things.

Tigara, Kohana, and the midwife, Inari, were the last ones to enter the room. By this time, Kagome was already stripped and propped up on several pillows. Seiko and Kaori were knelt on either side of her while the men stood off to one side of the room. Kaori placed a blanket over Kagome to keep her from being embarrassed.

Forty-five minutes later,an ear-piercing cry filled the room as Inari held the baby up for Kagome to see. "Congratulations. It's a boy," she announced before handing the pup to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stared at his son for a moment before the pup grabbed his tail and bit it. "Ow! Let go of my tail, pup," Sesshoumaru stated as he looked into his son's baby blue eyes that were trimmed in gold. The pup had a head full of silver hair with a few dark blue highlights here and there. Two magenta stripes colored each cheek and a blue crescent moon rested on his forehead.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath to commit his son's scent to memory and smiled at him before handing him to his mother. "He's perfectly healthy, love. It seems he already knows who his father is too," Sesshoumaru stated as he knelt down to her. Kagome smiled and held her arms out to take her son. The pup immediately attacked Kagome's breast and started suckling.

"What are you going to name him, Kagome-chan?" Kaori asked curiously as she helped clean up the mess.

Kagome smiled and looked at Sesshoumaru, "How about Tsuwamono?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "It fits him."

* * *

Elsewhere…

"Finally, that damn pup's born," Nariko grumbled as she watched the images in the bowl of blood. "Tsuwamono? What the hell kinda name is that?" Matsu asked. Nariko shrugged, "Who knows. Anyway, get a hold of Kohana tonight after she falls asleep. It's time to put the plan into action."

Matsu smiled, "It's convenient that Inuyasha was injured during that battle, eh?"

"Yes. Good job, by the way. It'll be easier for Kohana to control him," Nariko replied.

* * *

JMK425: Chapter fourteen is done! YAY! The pup was born…FINALLY! Now, you don't keep asking about it. Just to let you know, Tsuwamono means warrior in Japanese. That's the reason I used that name. And thanks to everyone for the reviews, I LOVE THEM! Well, Read and Review please. Bye Bye! 


	15. Bonding

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue. You wouldn't get anything anyway.

"words" speaking

'_words'_ thoughts

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Bonding**

Sesshoumaru sat in his study looking out the window watching Rin and Shippo play in the gardens. He turned and looked towards his tail when he heard a small whine come from it. He brought his tail into his line of sight and gently removed Tsuwamono from it.

"What do you want? I know you can't be hungry. You just ate," he muttered quietly as he cradled the pup against him. Tsuwamono grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's finger and pulled it towards his mouth before sucking on it. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly as he watched him.

"He's adorable, Sesshoumaru," Kaori stated as she sat on the desk in front of him. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Indeed. How's my idiot brother?" he questioned as he eyed the demoness. Kaori sighed, "Still unconscious and now he's running a fever that wasn't caused by his injuries. I'm concerned about that. The fever developed while Kohana was checking on him last night."

"That makes me wonder. Kohana's been rather lax in her duties recently and if I recall, she wasn't assigned to check on Inuyasha last night," Sesshoumaru stated thoughtfully as he watched Tsuwamono clutch onto Kaori's finger with his unoccupied hand. Kaori made a clicking sound with her tongue and smiled as the pup squealed in delight.

"You know, Sess, you really shouldn't hold him that tightly. His bones are still very fragile," Kaori commented quietly as the pup started making spit bubbles.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he loosened his hold slightly. "Kagome?" he asked.

Kaori smiled, "She's sleeping. She just had a pup about four hours ago. You can't really expect her to be up and moving around already, can you?" Kaori cooed at the pup and tickled his chin. Tsuwamono yipped happily as his tail wagged.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "How do you do that? You did something similar to Inuyasha, if I remember correctly."

Kaori nodded, "Doing things like this is the closest thing to playing that a pup can have at this age. The key is to be gentle and pay attention to them. As they grow, they'll be closer to the ones that play with them the most. Show them you care about them and they'll return that care."

"Show me since I'm not used to this sort of thing…and what's that smell?" Sesshoumaru asked as he sniffed again. Kaori laughed, "Seems the first lesson will be changing a diaper."

"Huh? You mean they don't go outside?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stared at his son in horror.

Kaori shook her head, "Heavens no. He's too young for that. Pups wear a piece of cloth around their waists called a diaper. That's what they go in. You would've known this already if you'd spent any time around your other two. Now, let's go change his."

Ten minutes later…

"How can something so small fill one of those diapers that much?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he and Kaori walked to the gardens. Kaori shrugged, "That's one mystery no one wants to solve." Sesshoumaru smiled as Tsuwamono snuggled into his tail even more. "He sleeps a lot," he commented as he and Kaori sat under a tree. Kaori nodded, "Yep."

* * *

Meanwhile….

Inuyasha growled at her for the eighteenth time in two minutes. "I'm not taking that," he stated stubbornly. Tigara sighed and held the cup to his lips again, "Just take it. It'll get rid of that fever."

"NO!" he barked as he snapped at Tigara's fingers. Tigara glared at him and straddled his bandaged chest. Inuyasha momentarily choked and Tigara took that moment to pour the medicine into his mouth. She grabbed the top of his head and his jaw and clamped his mouth shut forcing him to swallow the medicine.

She released him and started to climb off his chest when she suddenly lost her balance and fell on top of him. Her lips crashed onto his before either one of them could react. They stayed like that for a moment before Tigara suddenly pulled away from him and jumped off the bed.

Tigara blushed. "I...I …s...sorry…" she stammered before running out the door.

Inuyasha watched her flee the room and smiled when she left. "Hmmm, I should get sick more often," he grinned before dozing off.

As soon as he fell asleep, Shippo and Rin fell out of the supply cabinet laughing their heads off. "I love blackmail material," Shippo chuckled as the two crept out of the room.

Rin giggled, "Rin and Shippo-chan should tell Kaori-san about this. Kaori-san would help Rin and Shippo blackmail Inuyasha-san and Sesshoumaru-sama would never know about it."

Shippo grinned evilly as the two headed for Kaori's room. "Sounds like a plan, Rin-chan," he stated as he opened the door. Rin nodded as they entered the room to wait for Kaori.

Later that evening…

Kagome sat on the bed feeding Tsuwamono. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he's gotten a bit bigger since this morning," she commented to the cat demoness in front of her.

Kaori smiled, "Well, Tsuwa's not a human pup. He's full blooded demon. They grow like weeds for the first three years of their lives. Tsuwa will be the size of an eight year old human boy by the time he's three. After that, his growth process slows down a bit. He won't be the size of a teenage human male until he's at least sixty-three years of age."

"Really? Sheesh, I've got a lot to learn, don't I?" Kagome stated. Kaori nodded, "Yep." Tsuwamono released Kagome's breast and rolled over to look at the cat demoness. He stared for a few seconds before he belched and laughed when Kaori crinkled her nose at him. Kaori stuck her tongue out at him and made a farting noise with it causing him to wag his tail happily as he grinned at her.

Kagome made a gagging sound and picked her son up off the bed. In his place was a large spot (A/N: He went through his diaper, but I don't want to elaborate.). Kagome groaned while Kaori laughed.

Sesshoumaru happened to walk into the room at that moment and had to back up a step from the smell. Kagome and Kaori looked at each other then the pup and grinned before turning to Sesshoumaru. "BATH TIME!" both women chimed. Sesshoumaru groaned and walked over to the bed while trying to breathe through his mouth.

Kagome handed Tsuwamono to him and the pup smiled at him. Sesshoumaru glared at his son before turning to Kaori, "Okay, how do I bathe him?"

Kaori grinned at him, "That's something you're gonna have to figure out. Just don't drop him into the water. He doesn't know how to swim yet. If you want, have Kaemon help you. Hiroshi needs a bath anyway."

"Fine," Sesshoumaru stated before carrying his son out of the room at arm's length.

* * *

JMK425: Okay, there's chapter fifteen. Its short I know. I'm sorry. The next chapter should take place roughly one week after this one. Yes, the pup will be taken in the next one. I think. If he's not, don't kill me. Anyway, thanks to everyone for the reviews. I love them. Read and Review please. Bye Bye! 


	16. All Hell Breaks Loose

Disclaimer: Hmmm..do I own it yet? Um, NO! Please call off the lawyers.

"words" speaking

'_words'_ thoughts

**JMK425: Warning: VERY strange chapter ahead. Read at your own risk. Could damage brain cells.**

**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: All Hell Breaks Loose**

"Ok...No both hands…that's right," Kaemon instructed as he and Sesshoumaru bathed they're children. Sesshoumaru stared at his son determined to bathe the pup correctly. "So I do this then?" he asked as he turned his son upside down and started to dip his head in the water. Kaemon rushed over to the inuyoukai.

"No! Don't put his head in the water," Kaemon stated as he helped right the pup in the taiyoukai's grasp. Tsuwamono squealed with delight at the newfound game and stared up at Sesshoumaru with pleading eyes.

"You can't possibly want to be turned like that again?" Kaemon questioned the pup.

Tsuwamono whined at the two demons. Sesshoumaru shrugged and turned Tsuwamono upside down again. The pup cooed and clapped his hands together. Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly and watched as Tsuwamono scrunched his face up. An odd sound followed by a strange smell caused Sesshoumaru to drop his son into the water in favor of clutching his nose.

"HOLY SHIT!" echoed through the chamber as Inuyasha ran across the room and dove after the pup. Inuyasha spotted Tsuwamono floating to the bottom of the hot spring but the pup just looked at him and smiled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed his nephew and cradled him to his chest before bringing him to the surface. As soon as Inuyasha reached the surface, he glared at Sesshoumaru who stood with his mouth agape. "Oops. Uh thanks," Sesshoumaru stated as Inuyasha handed Tsuwamono to him.

Inuyasha growled, "Stupid. Even I know not to drop a pup in the water at this young of an age. By the way, you've got one weird pup. Stupid kid smiled at me while he was practically drowning."

Kaemon laughed, "Funny. Kiyoshi did that to me once when I was bathing him." "Anyway, why are you outta bed, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he washed his son with a rag. Inuyasha shrugged, "You know that fever I had this morning. Well I woke up a few minutes ago cause Kohana was wanting to change my bandages, but when she took them off, I was completely healed. She smiled and said I could get outta bed." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him, "Did Inari authorize it?" Inuyasha shrugged again, "I assume so cause Kohana said she did."

"Well, Inari did give her consent," Kaori stated as she slid into the water. Tigara and Kohana stood near the edge of the hot spring with towels wrapped around them. "Kaori, why don't we wait until they're done?" Tigara whispered quietly. "No need to be shy," Kaori stated as she wrapped an arm around Tigara's neck and grabbed Kohana's foot with her other hand. Before anyone could blink, the girls were pulled into the water with loud splash. Kaori laughed as Tigara and Kohana blushed a crimson color when they realized their towels were no where to be seen.

"Why couldn't you wait until we were done, ya damn cat?" Inuyasha asked as his cheeks turned scarlet. Kaori grinned, "Uncomfortable around naked females Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sputtered, "It…I…HELL NO!"

Kaori laughed as she flung an arm around his shoulders, "Still a virgin, eh? No need to be ashamed or anything, but if you ever have any questions about the female body, ask Tigara. She _likes_ you." Tigara turned an even darker shade of red before diving underwater.

Kaori laughed even harder before feeling something bite her ankle. Kaori growled, "Alright that's it!" She dove into the water after her cousin.

Tigara suddenly burst through the water and went running for the door with Kaori fresh at her heels. Tigara slammed the door open and skidded into the hall before making a mad dash for the main entrance to the castle. _'Hopefully, I can get outside before she catches me. Wait a minute…I'M NAKED! Crap. I'm running the palace naked.' _Tigara rolled her eyes as she jumped over the banister of the main stairs and bounded for the door.

Kaori grinned when she saw Tigara jump over the banister. _'So she thinks she'll make outside? HA!'_ Kaori leapt off the banister and slammed right into Tigara. The two went rolling and stopped just before the main doors. The two began biting and clawing at one another not noticing that they had company.

"Why did you tell him that?" Tigara screamed in Kaori's face as she tried to strangle the cat demoness. Kaori grinned as she shoved Tigara to the floor, "Because I know you wouldn't have told him."

Tigara flipped Kaori onto her back as she clawed at her chest, "I would've eventually." Kaori punched Tigara in the face before shoving her to the floor again, "That's bull and you know it." Tigara slapped Kaori across the face causing her to bleed, "No it's not. It's the truth." Kaori clawed at Tigara's legs, "Really?"

"Really," Tigara stated as she flipped Kaori again, "How did you find out about that anyway?" Kaori grinned as she pushed Tigara off of her, "Let's just say some birdies told me." Tigara leapt onto the demoness and bit her arm, "Birdies, eh?"

"Yes!" Kaori exclaimed as she clawed Tigara's chest. "Ladies, Ladies please, you're blocking the doorway," a voice stated. Both women froze as they felt hands in places they didn't belong. Tigara looked down and found a hand on her bloody thigh. Kaori looked down and noticed a hand on her bleeding breast. Kaori followed the hand and noticed that Miroku was the owner of it.

"Damn monk, GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Kaori screamed as both she and Tigara punched him in the face. Miroku fell to the floor just as Sango walked in.

Sango sighed as she eyed the scene before her, "What'd he do now?" Kaori growled, "The same thing he always does." Tigara shook her head before turning and heading back up the stairs. Kaori sighed, "Well I think I'd better get some clothes on." Sango nodded in agreement, "Go ahead. I'll deal with him."

Kaori turned and smiled when she noticed Sesshoumaru and Kaemon standing at the top of the stairs. Tigara walked right past them and bowed slightly before running down the hallway dripping blood on the floor. Kaemon grinned at Kaori, "You look absolutely ravishing at the moment my dear." Kaori smiled, "Oh? Well, come with me and I'll show you exactly how ravishing I can be." Kaemon leapt down and grabbed Kaori before heading out the door to the gardens.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "I'm getting a headache. I didn't need to see that." He turned and walked down the hall toward the study.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Inuyasha sat in the hot spring playing with Tsuwamono. "Ya know you ain't so bad when you're not stinking up the place," Inuyasha stated as Tsuwamono stuck his tongue out at him.

"I agree with you on that one," Kohana stated as she sat on the edge of the hotspring with a towel wrapped around herself. "So, what's your deal anyway?" Inuyasha asked as he wiped some spit off the corner of his nephew's mouth. "My deal? What do you mean?" Kohana questioned.

"Well, I know for a fact that you weren't scheduled to take care of me at all while I was in the infirmary, so why did you?" Inuyasha asked. Kohana shrugged, "I had nothing better to do."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh, I thought you were supposed to take care of Rin." Kohana laughed, "I can't stand to be around her all the time. She's annoying." "I bet Sesshoumaru would have something to say about that," Inuyasha stated. Kohana glared at him, "You can threaten to tell Sesshoumaru what I said all you want. Hell, I'll tell him myself. I'm not afraid of the 'Oh so mighty Sesshoumaru'."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. Kohana nodded, "Of course." She slid into the hotspring and swam to where Inuyasha was standing. Tsuwamono started growling as she approached. "Hush," Kohana stated as she stared at a dumbfounded Inuyasha.

Kohana placed two fingers against Inuyasha's forehead and stated, "Flagga mand beinga kei soot mouta shinatsa kwei." (A/N: These words have no translation to my knowledge. Basically, she cast a spell to control Inuyasha. On with the story!) Inuyasha's eyes flickered between red and gold before going completely white. Kohana swam towards the edge of the spring again with Inuyasha right behind her.

"Good job, Kohana," Nariko stated as she and Matsu came into the room through a hidden door. Kohana bowed as Inuyasha walked past her and stood before the two dog demons.

Nariko scoffed, "Kohana get some clothes on them. I can't stand seeing them like this." Kohana stood and glared at Nariko, "I don't think so. You told me just to get them to you. You said nothing about clothes."

Nariko growled, "Do it now, Kohana or I may go ahead and let Matsu have your sister after all."

Kohana growled, "NEVER! You stay the hell away from Tigara, you hear me."

"Then get some clothes on them," Matsu stated. "FINE!" Kohana exclaimed as she gathered Inuyasha's clothing. Once Inuyasha was dressed, Kohana took Tsuwamono who growled at her.

Kohana sighed as she dressed him and whispered, "I'm sorry, little one. Tigara's the only immediate family I've got. You understand, don't you?" A tear fell from Kohana's eye as the pup looked at her. Tsuwamono placed a hand on Kohana's arm and smiled. "I thought so," she stated as she finished tying the sash on the pup's waist. She turned and walked over to the two dog demons. "Be safe, little one," Kohana whispered to Tsuwamono before handing him to Nariko.

Nariko smiled at the pup before turning her attention to Kohana. "You've done your job well, Kohana. We're finished with you," Nariko stated as Matsu pulled a sword from his sash.

Kohana screamed as Matsu rammed the sword through her chest. She fell to the floor and watched as Nariko, Matsu, Inuyasha, and the pup disappeared through the hidden door.

This was how Kagome found her.

* * *

JMK425: Well, there's chapter sixteen. Umm, I can't really explain why the chapter turned out the way it did, but I hope you like. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I absolutely adore them. Read and Review please. Bye Bye! 


	17. Unseen Danger

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"words" speaking

'_words' _thoughts

**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Unseen Danger?**

"No! Sesshoumaru-sama, please don't kill her!" Tigara screamed as she jumped between the demon lord and her sister. Sesshoumaru glared at her as Kagome walked up to the two of them.

"Sesshoumaru, we aren't even sure Kohana had anything to do with this. So please, let's wait until Kaori gets back and have her read Kohana's mind. Maybe we'll find out what really happened," Kagome suggested quietly.

Sesshoumaru growled as he glared at Kohana's unconscious form, "Fine, but if she had anything to do with this. She's dead." Sesshoumaru turned sharply on his heel and stormed from the room. The doors barely missed hitting Miroku as they were slammed shut.

"Any luck?" Sango asked Miroku as he sat next to Kohana. Miroku shook his head, "No. The guards and servants didn't see anything. Inuyasha seems to have disappeared as well."

"What?" Kagome and Tigara screamed.

"You couldn't find him, Miroku?" Sango asked quietly. "I looked all over the place, but he's gone and no one knows where he went. The guards said they didn't see him leave either. Strange…" Miroku trailed off.

"Okay. Tsuwamono's missing. Inuyasha's gone. Kohana was found with a severe chest wound and is the only one that seems to know what happened. So, we'll have to wait until she wakes up, right?" Tigara questioned as she sat on the other side of her sister.

"Maybe, but it may be possible for Kaori to find out what happened. She can read minds, remember? I wonder if it'll work on someone that's unconscious," Kagome wondered curiously.

"Let's hope so," Miroku stated thoughtfully as the others sat down to wait.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kiyoshi leaned back in the chair and threw his feet on the desk. "Ya know something, Makoto. This paperwork stuff is boring," Kiyoshi stated as he stretched. Makoto looked up from a scroll and pointed a finger at him, "You lack responsibility, brother. Mother would tan your hide if she saw you slacking off like that."

Kiyoshi shrugged, "That'd be better than this. How'd we get so much work anyway?"

Makoto sighed as he moved a scroll off to the side, "Well since that Naraku character is gone, mom has been bombarded with paperwork. Same with dad. I guess they thought we could handle some of it, so shut up and get back to work."

"Umm… how bout no?" Kiyoshi replied as he placed his arms behind his head. Makoto opened his mouth to reply but didn't get the chance as the study doors flew open and Sesshoumaru stormed in.

Kiyoshi toppled backward on to the floor and looked up at Sesshoumaru's red brimmed eyes.

"Your mother. Now!" Sesshoumaru demanded as he glared at both boys. "O...Of course, S…Sesshoumaru-sama," Makoto stuttered as he gulped.

Makoto reached into his kimono and pulled out a small beaded necklace. He bit his finger and let the blood drop onto one of the beads. "Kaori-sama of the East," he whispered. Two seconds later, Kaori appeared on the desk naked as the day she was born. "MOM!" Kiyoshi screamed. "Get some clothes on, for crying out loud!" Makoto added. Kaori growled and knocked Makoto upside the head.

"Well, if you wouldn't have summoned me when you did, I would've had some clothes on. Now what the hell do you want?" Kaori demanded as she plopped down on a cushion next to Makoto. "Sesshoumaru wanted a word with you apparently," Makoto stated quietly. "Eh?" Kaori asked before she spotted the angry demon lord.

"Come with me," Sesshoumaru ordered as he turned from her. Kaori jumped up and slammed the door shut before Sesshoumaru could leave the room. Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"Now don't you go glaring at me, pup. I don't know what's got you into a huff, but you'd better stop it right now. I don't take orders from anyone. Especially you," Kaori spat as she poked him in the chest.

Sesshoumaru growled at her and grabbed her wrist. He twisted it and smirked as Kaori yelped in pain. Kaori twisted until her back was to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Let go, Sesshoumaru. You're hurting me," Kaori whimpered.

'_You're hurting me…'_ the words echoed inside his rage driven mind._ 'Wait. I'm hurting Kaori.'_ Sesshoumaru's eyes widen in realization and he released her immediately.

Kaori spun around to face him as she rubbed her arm. "What was that about, Sesshou-kun?" she asked quietly.

Sesshoumaru bowed his head slightly, "I'm sorry, Kaori-chan. I wasn't thinking clearly." Kaori sighed, "It's alright. Now what did you want?" Sesshoumaru looked up at her and noticed tears sliding down her cheeks. Kaori wiped the tears from her face and smiled at him.

"I need your help. My pup and idiotic brother have gone missing. That damned Kohana was found in the bathing chambers bleeding to death from an apparent stab wound. I want to know what the hell happened and where my pup is, but Kohana's unconscious and I have no other way of finding anything out," Sesshoumaru stated quietly. Kaori nodded, "So, you want me to read Kohana's mind and see what I can dig up?"

"Exactly. I'm sorry about your arm. I never meant to harm you," Sesshoumaru stated apologetically as he opened the door for her. Kaori smiled, "It's alright. You didn't break anything. Just try not to do it again, k?"

"Agreed," Sesshoumaru replied as the two walked down the hall towards the medical wing.

* * *

With Inuyasha….

"I swear I'll kill you for this! Let me and the pup go, damn it!" Inuyasha screamed into the empty chamber. He struggled against the chains holding him and growled as they crackled with black energy and dug into his body.

"Shit. What the hell is with these chains?" he whispered as he sank back to the floor. _'Okay. I'm stuck in some dungeon while the pup is god knows where. I can smell him, but what are those other scents? One of them smells familiar…Hmmm, can't place it. Damn.' _Inuyasha jumped slightly as the door was slammed open.

Inuyasha watched as the person walked past the cells and growled when the person stopped in front of his. "YOU!" Inuyasha screamed.

* * *

JMK425: Hmmm…should I end it here?

Kaori: chokes the authoress What are you kidding? It's just getting good.

JMK425: Oh alright…

* * *

"KOUGA! What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded. Kouga sighed, "I wouldn't be here if I could get out of it. Trust me."

Kouga sat down in front of the cell, "Guess it's just you and me for a bit, huh?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean? Where in the hell am I?"

"What I mean, idiot, is I'm the one that's guarding you until they say otherwise. As for where you are, you're in your brother's old castle. The one he abandoned after Kioko died. I'm only here cause my dad said he'd tell Kaori-sama that I had been hunting and killing humans in her territory."

"Where's the pup?" Inuyasha asked as he settled himself against the wall. "Upstairs. They're preparing him for some ritual or something," Kouga shrugged. "Ritual? For what?" Inuyasha questioned. Kouga looked toward the door, "A ritual to resurrect Kioko. The pup is to be used as a sacrifice."

* * *

JMK425: AHH! Evil mind. I honestly didn't expect this chapter to turn out like this. Please don't kill me. Anyway, thanks to everyone for the reviews! Sorry for not updating sooner, but writer's block and a sinus infection at the same time is TORTURE! Well, Read and Review please. I love reading my reviews. Thank you. Bye Bye! 


	18. Escape and Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"words" speaking

'_words'_ thoughts

**Chapter Eighteen: Escape and Goodbyes**

In Kohana's mind…

Darkness surrounded Kohana no matter how far she ran. "Why can't I get out of here?" she asked herself. She sat down and hugged her knees to herself. "I don't want to be here. I miss Tigara and Kaori. Heck, I even miss Sesshoumaru-sama. Is this my punishment? I don't like it," she whispered as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Kohana? Kohana, can you hear me?" Kaori called through the darkness. Kohana raised her head and yelled, "Kaori! Kaori! Help me please."

"Kohana? Where are you?" Kaori's voice echoed. "Here, Kaori. Right here!" Kohana called and waved her arms around. Kaori's form appeared in front of her and smiled, "There you are. I thought I'd lost you for a second."

Kaori knelt in front of Kohana's huddled form. "Kohana, listen carefully. I can't stay long. I need to know what happened to Inuyasha and Tsuwamono. Where are they?" Kaori questioned as she placed a hand on Kohana's arm.

Kohana looked at Kaori's face and desperately tried to wipe the tears away from hers. "I…I don't know…" Kohana whispered. Kaori shook her head.

"You do know, Kohana. Think. Think really hard. Where are they?" Kaori questioned softly. An image of a castle formed in the darkness.

"They're probably there, but where am I?" Kohana asked her cousin.

Kaori smiled gently, "You are unconscious right now, Kohana. Until you're body heals, you will have to stay here. Now, I believe that's Sesshoumaru's old castle. Is it not?"

Kohana nodded, "Nariko and Matsu probably took them there. They intend to resurrect Kioko, but they needed a newborn pup of pure blood in order to do so."

"That explains why they took Tsuwamono, but why'd they take Inuyasha?" Kaori questioned thoughtfully.

"I don't know, Kaori. The deal I made with them didn't include Inuyasha originally. I don't know why they needed him. I only made the deal so that Tigara would be alright. They would've killed her otherwise," Kohana stated tearfully.

Kaori nodded and smiled, "Well, I'll talk to Sesshoumaru about it. Maybe he won't hold you fully responsible for this. For now, you concentrate on getting better. Don't worry. Everything will be alright. I have to go now though. Thank you."

Kaori faded from Kohana's view and she was once again incased in darkness. "I'll get better. I promise that," Kohana stated before she lay down in the dark.

* * *

Reality….

Kaori gasped as she slumped on the floor, "Ow. That hurt."

"Are you alright, Kaori-san?" Kagome asked as she knelt next to the cat demoness. Kaori nodded, "I will be in a few minutes, Kagome-chan."

Sesshoumaru walked up to her then, "Well?" Kaori sat against the leg of the bed, and looked up at him, "I found out where Nariko and Matsu took them, but I'm not sure you want to know." Sesshoumaru growled at her, "Why wouldn't I want to know, mangy cat?"

Kaori glared at him and hissed, "Don't go growling at me, ya damn mutt. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't find out anything and your pup would be dead. So shut up and let's get going to rescue them."

"Fine," Sesshoumaru stated pointedly as he followed Kaori from the room. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango looked at one another.

"Umm…Did we miss something?" Sango asked curiously, "Those two are acting like enemies instead of friends." Kagome and Miroku shrugged. Tigara giggled as she walked with the group down the hall, "Those two do that a lot. No need to worry."

* * *

With Inuyasha…

"You know…I could probably help you get outta here, but you'd have to help me," Kouga stated quietly. Inuyasha ears perked up and he raised an eyebrow at the wolf, "What do you mean exactly?"

"Well, you talk to Kaori and explain to her that I'm not killing humans anymore and I'll help you get the pup and escape from here. Deal?" Kouga asked as he looked at the half-demon. Inuyasha looked around the dungeon for a moment and nodded, "Deal."

"Alright then," Kouga stated as he grabbed the keys off the hook by the door of Inuyasha's cell. He found the correct key and unlocked the door.

"Let's see what we can do about these chains, dog shit," Kouga stated as he pulled on the chain binding Inuyasha's neck to the wall. The chain crackled and Kouga was thrown backwards onto the floor.

"Damn it, ya fucking wolf! You nearly choked me to death!" Inuyasha screamed at Kouga.

Kouga jumped up and screamed, "Shut up, dog shit! I've never dealt with this before!" Inuyasha huffed and slumped against the wall, "Now what?" Kouga thought for a moment, "You worked for Kaori-sama for a bit, right?"

"Yeah, so what?" Inuyasha replied.

"Well, when she needed you for something, how did she call you?" Kouga asked. "Mentally…Wait a minute. Do you think she would hear me if I called for her?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up straight. "Worth a shot," Kouga shrugged, "Maybe she could figure out how to get these chains undone."

Inuyasha shrugged and closed his eyes. _'KAORI! CALLING KAORI!' _he screamed inside his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kaori, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Tigara, and Kirara were running across a field towards Sesshoumaru's old castle when Kaori froze suddenly. The group stopped and looked at the cat demoness. "Why'd you stop, Kaori-sama?" Miroku asked from atop Kirara. Kaori looked at him and tapped her chin, "I thought I heard Inuyasha for a minute there." "Well find out if you did or not. We're wasting time," Sesshoumaru commented.

Kaori nodded and receded into her mind. _'Inuyasha? Is that you?'_ Kaori called mentally. _'Kaori? Yeah, it's me. I need a favor. Listen carefully, k?' _Inuyasha responded. _'Alright.'_ Kaori replied. _'Okay. Kouga is here and is willing to help me and Tsuwamono get outta here. The only problem is the chains I'm tied up with. They've got some kinda spell on 'em or something cause every time I struggle, they crackle and tighten around me. What'd you think?' _Inuyasha asked. _'Black miko energy most likely. Hold on. Let me get Kagome. She can help.'_ Kaori replied.

Kaori looked at Kagome, "I need a favor, Kagome-chan. Can you gather some of your purifying energy into your hand for me?" "Ummm…Okay, but won't you get hurt?" Kagome asked as her hand started glowing purple. "A little bit, but not to worry. It's for Inuyasha, so I can handle it," Kaori responded as she grabbed Kagome's hand.

'_Inuyasha, I need you to focus on breaking the chains. Mind you, this is going to hurt.' _Kaori stated as she was enveloped in a purple light. Kaori screamed as the energy was transferred through her to Inuyasha.

* * *

With Inuyasha…

Inuyasha screamed as he was surrounded by purple light. He focused on breaking the chains and fell to the floor as the chains broke. _'Damn, you weren't kidding. That hurts. Thanks. Now, where are you?' _Inuyasha asked as he stood and stretched.

'_We're about half an hour from the palace. I take it you're in the dungeon and since Kouga is there, I assume his father is too. Where's Tsuwamono?' _Kaori replied.

'_Upstairs. That's all I know except that they're preparing him for some ritual.'_ Inuyasha responded.

'_Alright. We'll see you when we get there. Be careful. Nariko and Matsu aren't the easiest of opponents. So watch yourselves.'_ Kaori replied before fading from Inuyasha's mind completely.

"Ya know, I would've thought somebody would've heard you scream. Odd…" Kouga commented as he opened the door to the dungeon. "They probably thought you were torturing me or something. Hell, my body is still shaking from that jolt," Inuyasha whispered quietly as the two climbed the stairs toward the main palace.

"What'd she do anyway?" Kouga asked quietly as the two reached the top of the stairs. "She sent some of Kagome's miko energy to me through our linked minds. I'm sure she's still sore too," Inuyasha replied as Kouga poked his head into the hallway and sniffed.

"It smells like the pup is closer to us than to them. They're on one of the upper levels. The pup's on this one, probably asleep. Let's get him and go," Kouga whispered as they dashed as quietly as possible down the corridor. They reached the door where Tsuwamono's scent was the strongest and eased the door open.

Tsuwamono lay on an altar in front of a gigantic oak tree where a demoness was pinned. Inuyasha closed the door as Kouga whispered, "Kioko-sama…"

"Kioko?" Inuyasha asked as he approached the altar. As soon as the name fell from Inuyasha's lips, the demoness stirred.

Emerald eyes opened and stared at the amber eyes of Inuyasha. Kioko's gaze shifted from Inuyasha to Tsuwamono and back again. "Take him away from here or he will die," Kioko whispered. "What do you mean?" Kouga asked as he walked up to the tree. "My children wish to resurrect me, but I do not wish to be in this world again. Please take that pup and get out of here. There's a door that leads to the gardens behind this tree. Go now before all his blood is lost," Kioko pleaded with them.

Inuyasha nodded as he gathered his nephew into his arms.

"What about Nariko and Matsu?" Kouga asked as he followed Inuyasha.

"They're coming with me. Tell Sesshoumaru good luck with his new family and that I wish them the best," Kioko whispered as the palace suddenly burst into flames. Inuyasha and Kouga rushed into the gardens and nearly ran into Kagome in their haste. Sesshoumaru began to run inside, but Kouga stopped him.

"Wait Sesshoumaru! Tsuwamono's right here," Kouga stated as Inuyasha handed the pup to Kagome. Sesshoumaru turned and walked over to them. "What of Nariko and Matsu?" he asked just as the palace collapsed. "Look!" Kagome cried as she pointed to the still burning remains.

Through the flames, the group spotted two children running toward a golden haired demoness with emerald colored eyes who had her arms held out to the children. They watched as the children leapt into the woman's arms and hugged her fiercely. The woman smiled to each of them before turning to look at the group.

"Kioko…" Sesshoumaru whispered.

Kioko smiled to him, "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. For everything."

"We are too, daddy. Sorry," Nariko and Matsu chimed. Kioko walked forward and stopped in front of Kagome and Tsuwamono. She smiled to Kagome before turning back to Sesshoumaru.

"You have a lovely new family, Sess. Take care of them and good luck," Kioko stated and smiled as she, Nariko, and Matsu faded away to the afterlife.

"Goodbye Kioko and thank you," Sesshoumaru whispered before turning to the rest of the group. "Let's go home," he stated as he wrapped his arm around Kagome. Inuyasha nodded and wrapped an arm around Tigara. Miroku wrapped an arm around Sango.

The group headed back to the Western Palace to begin a new life as a somewhat unusual family. They lived happily ever after.

The End. Or is it?

* * *

JMK425: Wow! Took me long enough. Story's done! Complete…for now. I may do a sequel to this one if I get enough requests for one. Now, as for why it took so long, I retyped this chapter three or four times before I was satisfied. The chapter still isn't as exciting as I thought it would be, but I still think it's good. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I honestly did not expect so many. Thank you. Read and Review please. Bye Bye. 


End file.
